I'm in Love with a Dorito Part 3: Kingdom Come
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: It has been 4 years since The Star Child Dipper Pines defeated Bill Cipher, and the town of Gravity Falls still waits in fear for the monster of Ivan's nightmares to finally surface. However some are convicted the beast will never come, that is until Dipper discovers a wounded Bill barely clinging to life in the dark forest. It would appear the beast has come after all...
1. Prologue

**Summary**

It has been 4 years since The Star Child Dipper Pines defeated Bill Cipher, and the town of Gravity Falls still waits in fear for the monster of Ivan's nightmares to finally surface. However some are convicted the beast will never come, that is until Dipper discovers a wounded Bill barely clinging to life in the dark forest. It would appear the beast has come after all..., but will our Hero's be ready?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

Author's Notes: This is a sequel to Bill Cipher's Revenge so if you have not read it please do so first, if you have then please enjoy! And if some of these characters in the prologue don't sound familiar than that means you didn't read book number 1 in this series. The Story of Bill Cipher. If that's the case than please read it before going on. It's very important!

With all that said please enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **(Deep within the Nightmare Realm...)**

The humiliation was unbearably difficult to swallow…

Bill Cipher tried his best to ignore his pain as he practically crawled away, trying to escape. He had never wanted this, but after years, and years of hiding; his past had finally caught up to him. And all because his so called _'friends'_ couldn't keep their big mouths shut about whom he really was.

Bill stopped as his triangular body was thrown into a fit of spasms, he coughs violently; and spits up a black liquid.

It was blood!

Bill forced himself to ignore the fear that was rising inside of him. In retrospect he should have seen this coming. After losing terribly to a mere boy, twice now; he should have expected their betrayal. They had lost faith in him, and had turned to another demon lord for work.

Unfortunately for Bill, that Demon Lord turned out to be Lord Bares!

After Time Baby had damn Bill to the mindscape he had disowned his birthright as the Prince of demons, and changed his name to Bill Cipher. For years he had been trapped in that horrible prison in a constant limbo, with nothing but his _'friends'_ to keep him company. Now said _'friends'_ had turned in his true identity to the one person who wished to benefit from it.

For centuries Lord Bares had sought to absorb Bill's power in order to eliminate any doubt from the other demons' minds that he was their one true king; and now after centuries of waiting he was finally going to get what he wanted.

"No!" Bill rasped causing himself to cough up more blood. "It will not end this way!" he forced himself to move faster, but it was nearly impossible; heck he was lucky to have gotten this far. _'If you can call this luck! Face it he only let you escape so he could enjoy a good chase before he kills you!'_ he told himself with a scowl.

He knew it was true, but he refused to give in! Bill grunted as he tried to force himself to stand, and screamed in pain as he failed miserably.

"There you are!" a voice cackled in delight behind him.

Bill froze as a large decagon shaped shadow loomed over him.

He turns to see a beast of unimaginable size, Lord Bares has done the unthinkable, the unforgiveable.

It was against the laws of time, and space for demons to bond with one another, for if two demons ever bonded their power levels would sky rocket turning them into demonic gods that were almost unstoppable. However now that Time Baby was gone the demons felt they no longer had to obey his laws.

"This is pathetic William I expected better from you!" Lord Bares said mockingly basking in his victory. Of course it wasn't a real victory, not when Bill's so called 'friends' were holding him down while Bares delivered blow after blow.

No that wasn't a victory at all; and now Bill was far too weak to fight. not that it would matter, Lord Bares was practically untouchable now. It was all over!

 _'NO!'_ Bill screamed inwardly. He would not die this way!

"I suppose it's time to end your pathetic existence!" Bares said drawing Bill back out of his thought's. The Demon Lord produced a large ball of fire and ice and took aim.

Bill could feel the attack coming, and he knew that if he got hit it would be all over. _'If I could just rip open a rift into the mindscape then I just might be able to lose Bares.'_ Bill grunted, and drew out his claws slicing open a small rift.

"Oh no you don't!" Bares screamed and fired.

Bill jumped out of the way, the small rift into the mindscape closes, and Bill forces himself to crawl further away He knows he must try again to escape, but at the same time he wasn't sure he could open up another rift. Bill's triangular form had shrunk to the size of a pea and for good reason!

He was losing energy, and he was losing it fast!

"You truly are pathetic." Lord Bares cackles at his efforts to get away.

Bill forced himself to keep going even though his pain was unimaginably gut-wrenching. He wanted to do nothing more than drop dead, and no one could blame him. Bares had stolen most of his energy before the chase had begun; leaving him practically powerless. The dream demon forced himself to focus, and opened up another rift. He knew that he needed to find some place to hide if he even hoped to make it out of this alive.

 _'But who would help me?'_

 _'No one!'_ Bill answered his own question bitterly as he crawled towards the rift, but it closes too quickly for him to get through.

"I mean to be defeated by a lower life form such as a human, and not once; but twice! It's sad really, after all everyone knows that Star Children are a failed experiment made by Time Baby. And just to prove my point, once I'm done with you I'm going to consume the boy myself!" Lord Bares vowed.

Hope…

It was a funny feeling, one that Bill had forgotten a long time ago; but now it hummed threw his very being. For now Bares had just given him a chance at a possible ally! _'If I can get to Pine Tree we can stop him together!'_ Bill move again causing himself to unknowingly dodge Bares' next blow, and yet somehow it only made him move faster. Bill planned to teleport a good distance away where he ripped open another rift into the Earth Realm. Before this was an impossible feat. However, thanks to the rift connecting the Nightmare Realm to Earth Bill was no longer trapped inside the mindscape, which means he should be able to make his own smaller rift to Gravity Falls, where he could only hope Pine Tree would be.

Bill forced himself to teleported several miles ahead of Bares, of course he didn't make the trip in a single bound. No unfortunately he had to teleport several times to get this far, and now he was exhausted. "Just one more rift…" Bill rasped trying to encourage himself. He sliced the air and somehow he managed to open one, and squeeze himself through.

Soon he is surrounded by the familiar sounds of Gravity Falls' woods.

He stopped then, catching his breath as his energy continued to fade. _'If I don't do something quick then I'm going to die!'_ Fear gripped at the previous since of hope, and chokes it out like a viper with a rat.

He forced it down…

It wasn't an easy pill to swallow, but he refused to die! _'Focus Cipher!'_ he ordered himself, and tried to use his dream walking powers. He had hoped to walk into Pine Tree's mind, and lure him to where he was. He closed his eye, and focused on trying to find Pine Tree's energy source.

It didn't take long for him to find it…

 _'He's here!'_ Bill could feel himself practically drowning in relief.

 _'Don't count your blessings yet Cipher he isn't here yet, and Bares can show up at any moment!'_

he knew it was true, sure Bares would have to use the much larger rift to get through, but the guards would be no match for a demonic God!

 _'Focus Cipher!'_ Bill reminded himself again, and forced himself to focus on nothing but Pine Tree's energy.

He could only hope that Pine Tree could find him in time!

* * *

 **(Back in the Nightmare Realm...)**

"Master we have lost sight of him." Demetri, a small fire demon spoke fearfully to the dark demonic God before him.

Lord Bares growled in disapproval. "He is near death he couldn't have gotten that far!" he snapped. "I want him dead; he cannot be allowed enough time to regain his strength."

"Darling he's too far gone to survive without help." a Blue Diamond shape demon Goddess spoke up. Her name was Victoria Sapphire, and she was the brave demon female who had chosen to bond with Lord Bares. Together the two made up one powerful entity, however separately they were still a force to recon with.

A force that you didn't want to upset!

"I do not care I will not rest until his dead corpse is in my grasp!" Bares screamed. "Diablo!"

"Yes Master?" A small demon underling that looked identical to Demetri, bowed to his master submissively.

"You and your brother, track down William's Energy source to his hiding place, and make sure he dies!" Bares ordered.

"But what about you? What will you do master?" Demetri, Diablo's brother dared to ask.

"I will be readying a small army to lead into Earth Realm to begin raging war against the Star Child. As far as I'm concerned William Venroe is already dead!" Lord Bares said getting up to leave.

"Yes Master." Diablo and Demetri, said in unison with a bow and left to carry out their task.

Lord Bares smiled darkly he had waited a long time for this moment, the moment to prove to the demon population once for all that he was their one and only true King, but to do that he had to do the one thing Bill Cipher could never do.

And that was bring all of Earth Realm to its knees!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	2. The Waiting

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** okay guys this next chapter is also short...sorry:(

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **(In the Mindscape...)**

He had this dream a thousand times before...

However that fact didn't stop the fear that rose in his chest.

The sky was red, and bleeding nightmares, demons of all shapes an sizes littered the sky, blocking out the sun. But their might was no match to the beast that stood before him!

It was larger than Time Baby himself, it's hue as black as tar, and his body sported a decagon sort of shape.

He screams, though he knows no calls of rescue will be answered in time. And in one swell swoop the beast snatches him up, and swallows him whole. There is no time for sadness, no time for pain,

he feels nothing...

* * *

 **(Back in Reality...)**

Ivan Wormwood wakes up screaming at the top of his lungs!

"Ivan are you alright?"

Ivan turns to his right to see Manson, a fellow brother of the Order, who sprung up from the bed beside his own he forces a smile. "I'm fine."

it's a lie.

They both know it!

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Manson asked.

"Of course it is!" A man snapped opening the cabin room door. The man was tall and in his late thirties, his face closely shaven, and his brown hair was at a sort crew cut.

His name, Michel Wormwood; The subject of Ivan's dream.

Yes, Ivan knows it's not really him in the dream, but himself looking at it all through his son's eyes. This was his curse, to live his son's death over, and over again every time he closed his eyes.

Was this his punishment for leaving the order? He thought so!

"You really should tell me." Michel said, though he knew his father wouldn't. His father said their was a greater fear in knowing than not knowing. Michel on the other hand felt the complete opposite as his father did. Knowing that he was to die soon, but not knowing how; was eating him up inside!

Ivan was not in the mood to argue, so he rolls over, and pretends to go back to sleep.

Michel marches out of the room with a huff, slamming the door behind him for good measure.

Manson shakes his head, those two always had to fight about something. He pauses, debating on weather he should go back to sleep. He decides that since he's already awake he might as well get up and release Stanford, and the others from their shift. So without making too much noise he get's dress, and exited the room, and starts down the long hallway of their cabin. Manson yawns loudly, ever since Dipper Pines had defeated Bill; the Order, along with the Pines family, and a few of their friends, had tasked themselves with guarding the newly open Rift that connected The Nightmare Realm with their own world.

It was an important mission, where round the clock surveillance of the Rift took place, and at least five individuals stood guard at all hours of the day. The task alone cause the Order to relocate to Gravity Falls, luckily there was no shortage of hands to help them build a new headquarters. Said headquarters was made up of five long wood cabins, one was the dinning hall, the other housed the Oracle, leaving the other three to house the members of the Order themselves: Four members to each cabin.

Manson exited his cabin, and is imminently greeted with the harsh wind coming from the rift overhead, their cabins were directly below it, just in case reinforcements were needed.

"Manson you're early!" Ford pointed out the obvious as the young man approached him, and the others.

"Well good." Stan says, before Manson can speak. "Us old folks aren't suppose to be staying up this late anyways."

"Who are you calling old!" The Oracle, Mekhi snaps (Even though she's like 103 years old!)

"I couldn't sleep." Manson says softly, once he's finally given a chance.

"That Ivan Dude still having Nightmares?" Soos asked, not taking his eyes off the Rift.

"Yeah." Manson answers. "they're getting worse."

"Man that has to be a buzz kill." Wendy said, shaking her head. "It's a wonder he hasn't completely lost it."

"Yeah well I thought I'd join you guys, even though my shift doesn't star till sunrise." Manson said, trying to change the subject.

No one could blame him, knowing your leader was going to die soon was not an easy burden to carry. Manson, and Michel had grown up together, and had often been mistaken for brothers.

"It's no trouble." Ford assures him. "We can always use another hand right Stanley?"

Stan nods, and the six continue the watch.

It's quiet...

The same as it's always been, for the past four years, but they know it won't stay quiet much longer.

Yes, sometime soon the most horrible beast they had ever encountered would be at their door steps.

The question was would they be ready?

Manson wasn't sure he knew the answer to that question, and that fact alone scared him, yes, it was the waiting that scared them,

It caused them all to die a little more each day...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

I promise the chapters will get longer...eventually.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	3. Another Day Living the Star Child Life!

**Disclaimers: I Do Not own Gravity Falls**

 **Author's Notes:** Chapter 3 is up! Also I changed he other Mason (Not Dipper but the other guy who works for the order in chapter 2) to Manson to help ease off the confusion of the two. I had originally named the character mason before i knew that was Dipper's real name so sorry for the confusion everyone.

Thank you for reading, please enjoy!

* * *

 **(Same Morning, Well After Sunrise...)**

Seventeen-year-old Dipper Pines took a deep breath as he braced himself for the task at hand. It had been four years since he had freed himself from Bill's possessive hold, and he had finally forgiven himself for the crimes he had committed under his rule; luckily so had everyone else in his family.

Not that it mattered anymore, after all everything was different now...

Dipper was a Star Child now, and was tasked by Time Baby's law to keep the peace between the creatures of the forest and the humans of Gravity Falls. And if that task alone wasn't enough, he also had to fight anything that managed to get past the Guards over at the Rift.

However, Dipper had grown used to doing that, no problem! It was the other task that was giving Dipper such a hard time. And learning to controlling his powers was proving to be a very hard task indeed.

Of course, that wasn't Dipper's fault.

Time Baby had warned the Order, long ago that learning control from non-magical beings such as the Members of the Guardians of the Stars; was an incredibly hard feat to master. It wasn't because they were bad teacher, no it was because without the ability to use magic themselves they could not relate to Dipper, or demonstrate the proper way to complete a task.

In short it left Dipper to figure out most of the answers on his own.

"Now the dragon is a sacred creature, and to be in the presents of one is a great honor." David Wilson continued the lecture, his voice pulled Dipper out of his thoughts. The young teen tried his best not to roll his eyes; it wasn't easy; he already knew all this stuff. In fact, he knew everything that one needed to know about the supernatural world of Gravity Falls. Of course, this meant nothing to David, in his eyes Dipper was the result of a bad product. The boy had killed countless of innocent lives, he was unclean, and like a rabid dog; he needed to be put down! Or at least that was his opinion, luckily no one else in the order, or the town for that matter agreed with his claims.

"Mason are you even listening to me?" David snapped.

"Don't call me that!" Dipper practically growled in frustration. He hated when David used his real name. "It's Dipper okay!" Usually Dipper would let things like this go, but he was sick and tired of being treated like the enemy.

"Well "Dipper" maybe if you would listen, and stop staring off into space I wouldn't need to tick you off to get your attention." David snapped.

 _'_ _Th_ _at's_ _it_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _out of_ _h_ _ere_ _!_ _'_ Dipper thought and took off running.

"Hey get back here, NOW!" David ordered, as he watched Dipper run towards the edge of the cliff.

Dipper simply ignored him and jumped. David's heart stopped, sure he hated the kid, but he was the last Star Child ever! And the rest of the Order would kill him if he was stupid enough to let him run off a cliff! However he soon relaxes as Dipper reappeared on the back of a dragon; the same dragon David happened to be lecturing about. "Get back down here now!"

Dipper ignored him and allowed the dragon to fly away. He couldn't help but smile, two years ago, he would have never walked out on a teacher no matter how much he hated them; but things had changed, Dipper had changed. At first it was small things like his voice deepening, or finally succeeding Mabel in their height; but soon other changes developed. Dipper was more confident in himself, and he stopped depending on others so much. He started acting more independent, and taking more time to himself to be alone; much to Mabel's dismay.

Their Gruncle Stan said it was just a part of growing up, but Dipper knew otherwise. His powers were changing him, and those changes were separating him from the other humans!

"Dipper, down here!" a voice cried from down below.

Dipper looked down and noticed he was flying over the shack. He sees Mabel running after him; holding her arm in the air, "How about a ride bro-bro?" Dipper guided the dragon to circle around where he grabbed his sister by the arm, and pulled her up on to its back.

"Yeah, road trip!" Mabel exclaimed pumping her fists into the air. "Wait or is it a Sky Trip?" She wondered out loud.

Dipper smiled "Hang on tight!" he ordered as the Dragon began to pick up its speed. Mabel obeyed, and soon they were flying above the vast forest of Gravity Falls. Dipper took in a deep breath ' _Now_ _t_ _h_ _is_ _is_ _more_ _li_ _k_ _e_ _it_ _!_ _Back_ _to_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _good_ _old_ _days_ _when_ _it_ _was_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _m_ _e_ _and_ _M_ _abel,_ _and_ _a_ _n_ _ot_ _h_ _er_ _e_ _x_ _citi_ _n_ _g_ _m_ _ystery.'_

Mabel couldn't help, but feel the same way. There were times when she felt like she no longer knew her brother. Like he was some stranger, rather than an identical twin that she had lived with her whole life. She jumps as something below catches her attention. "Dipper we came to far west!" She exclaimed.

"What!" Dipper looked around and noticed she was right; they were flying over the dark forest. After Bill was defeated, thousands of dark man-eating beasts had slipped into Earth Realm through the open rift, but to the Towns people's relief the Order had created a barrier around part of the forest and herded all the darker and more dangerous beast inside of it. Their Gruncle Ford had dubbed the area The Dark Forest of Gravity Falls, and it was strictly forbidden to be anywhere near it without Ford or one of the Guardians to back them up.

Though Dipper didn't see the threat, only humans could go in and out of the Dark Forest, all the dangerous beast could not leave barrier once they entered it.

Mabel however thought the place was that dangerous, and was not confident enough to go in alone.

"Dipper lets go back!" Mabel urged. Usually he would obey her request without another question, but this time was different. He couldn't explain it but he could feel something drawling him towards the Dark Forest.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked getting worried.

"Somethings not right." Dipper said suddenly as his eyes began to glow a strange blue. He could feel it now, the danger. Something was defiantly going on down there, But what?

"Dipper look!" Mabel pointed below.

Dipper caught sight of what she was referring to almost instantly.

"Are those the giant spiders?" She asked.

Yes, they were; a whole herd of them stampeding down on the forest floor below. "That can't be right it's still too early in the day for them to be out." Dipper exclaimed as he pulled out his journal from his vest pocket. It was blue journal, with an even darker blue pine tree symbol on it, and in the middle of that symbol was the number 4! He flipped threw it looking for answers, but nothing gave reason for them to be out so early.

Suddenly a web shot up at them and grabbed onto Mabel. "Dipper!" She screamed.

Dipper acted at once blasting a ball of green energy at the spider below, but it was too late the creature had already pulled her off the dragon.

"Dipper help me!" Dipper and the dragon dived down after her, catching her just in time. Mabel felt relieved as he pulled her back on. "That was close!" she gasped.

They laughed despite the situation, it was strange for the spiders' web to be able to get through the barrier, but Dipper knew that normal spiders could get though just fine, and both normal spiders and these monstrous ones had similar webbing, perhaps the barrier couldn't tell the difference. It was a problem, but not a big one since flying over the Dark Forest was strictly forbidden anyway.

Suddenly their laughter is cut off as something latches onto Dipper and pulls him down. It's another web!

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed. Dipper struggles against the free fall, trying his best to recall his lessons on flight. It's no use; he can't control his powers, only the fear of losing his family seems to register them. Of course, this is the reason why he still should be committed to his lession instead of running away mad!

Dipper curses himself as he falls helplessly to the ground.

"Dipper!" Mabel tries to get the Dragon to dive down to save him, but more webs are shot at them, and the dragon decides to get out of there taking Mabel with him. "No, we can't leave him!" She cried, but if the beast heard her it chose to turn a deaf ear.

Dipper tried to call out for help, but before he could even open his mouth he hit the ground with a loud thump.

The impact knocks him out cold!

Leaving him defenseless and exposed in the middle of the Dark Forest!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

I promise the chapters will get longer...eventually.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	4. An Act of Mercy

**Disclaimers: I Do Not own Gravity Falls**

 **Author's Notes** : Chapter is still Short! I promise they'll get longer soon.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

Dipper open his eyes and gasped for breath…

He then springs to his feet, remembering the spiders that had pulled him down, but to his relief the is nothing in sight. However, even though there is no immediate danger in his view, Dipper can still feel the over powering feeling of despair.

' _Something is calling_ _out_ _to_ _m_ _e_ _…_ _'_ He realized, following the wordless voice, beckoning him towards the source of the despair he was feeling.

It leads him deeper into the forest, over uprooted trees, and shrubs, until he stops at a clearing. "Pine Tree…"

The voice is faint, Dipper looks down, and sees him right by his left foot. Had he of taken just one more step, Dipper Pines would have squashed what was left of Bill Cipher!

He couldn't say he was happy to see him, but his usual distain towards the demon was pushed aside by worry, and for good reason. Bill was a wreck, sure Dipper had left him weak after their last battle, but four years was plenty of time for him to bounce back.

"Bill What Happened?!" Dipper exclaimed.

Bill tries to speak again, but his efforts are in vain! Black liquid spills from Bill's body from several wounds, and Dipper can tell that whatever did this was aiming to kill; and it looked like Bill's attacker would get their wish.

' _He's dying!'_ Dipper realized.

' _Well good!'_ His pride snapped. _'One_ _less_ _demon_ _to_ _worry_ _about!'_

But his more companionate side felt differently.

' _He_ _looks really bad!'_

' _So!'_ His Pride argues. _'he disserves this!'_

' _But_ _he's hurting!'_ He argued with himself. _'Besides_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _if whatever did this to him_ _comes out_ _of_ _the Rift,_ _and_ _attacks the_ _town_ _next!'_

That one thought silences his pride all together, and for good reason. Dipper had always thought Bill was the most powerful demon out there, but now it would appear he was wrong. And if Bill died now Dipper would know nothing about the coming enemy!

He knows what he must do!

Dipper pulls out his pocket knife, and cuts across his palm, and as his blood drips on Bill's dying form he recites a healing spell.

" _In the_ _N_ _a_ _m_ _e_ _of_ _Time_ _Baby,_ _help_ _m_ _e_ _heal_ _his pain._ _B_ _y_ _the_ _powers_ _of_ _earth_ _wind_ _fire_ _and_ _rain h _elp_ _m_ _e_ _rid his_ _body,_ _of_ _every_ _wound,_ _and_ _pain.__

 _ _Turn_ _back_ _the_ _hands_ _of_ _time _I, mortal,_ _beg_ _of_ _thee."___

Dipper watches as the Symbols of earth, wind. Fire, and water appear in a glowing circle around Bill, and then there's a sudden flash of white light!

Dipper blinks, trying to overcome his sudden blindness, and as soon as his vison finally clears he gasped.

There in Bill's place is an unconscious naked boy about his age, with golden hair!

' _I turn Bill into_ _a human_ _!_ ' Dipper begins to panic! Had he done the spell wrong? he hoped not, after all how was a human Bill Cipher supposed to help him if he was human?! He pushes the fear away, and pulls off his pants, and with some effort he manages to get the unconscious Bill dressed; for the most part!

Lightning flashes, and the thunder rolls!

' _O_ _f_ _course, it's going to rain!'_ he exclaimed inwardly, while cursing outwardly!

Here he was in the middle of the Dark Forest in nothing but his shirt and boxers; With an unconscious human Bill, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RAIN!

Dipper shook his head, complaining would get him nowhere; so, with a heavy sigh he picks up Bill and manages to through him over his shoulder before beginning his long hike back to the Mystery Shack.

The journey is a brutal one, Dipper slips from the mud and rain several times, but manages to keep a hold of Bill. Many times, he tries to take flight, but again his powers have failed him. However, despite it all he pushes forward, determined to save Bill, for the sake of the town.

And finally, the Shack comes into view.

He sees Ford, and Stan waiting for him, they don't look happy. However, their angry faces change to looks of shock as they notice he is carrying an unconscious boy.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper what happened!" Mabel exclaimed running up to him from the shack.

Dipper doesn't answer, but keeps pushing on, he can feel the exhaustion settling into his bones, he's also pretty sure he took some damage from that fall.

"Dipper who is that!" Ford shouts as they all reach the shack door.

"Bill." Dipper mutters.

"What!" Ford isn't sure he heard him right.

"Bill!" Dipper shouts louder, "Its Bill!"

"The triangle jerk?" Stan snapped.

"But how?" Ford exclaimed.

Dipper forces himself to move to the couch where he manages to lay Bill down. "He was hurt…" Dipper said. "I healed him…he…went…human…" Dipper could feel the world around him spinning!

"Dipper!" Ford screams as his great Nephew starts falling to the ground, he catches him just in time.

"Something…big's c…coming…" Dipper stammered.

And then, his world goes dark!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

I promise the chapters will get longer...eventually.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	5. Explanations?

**Disclaimers: I do not own Gravity Falls**

 **Author's Note's:** Next Chapter is up! ENJOY!

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

He could hear voices muttering around him… But he couldn't make out the words.

Dipper moaned, loudly.

"I think he's coming to!" A voice exclaimed.

It was Stan's voice, he recognized it instantly! Dipper opened his eyes, to see everyone crowding around him. "What…what happened?" he asked.

"Oh no he has amnesia!" His mother screamed. "This is all your fault!" She screams to David.

"Your son was the one who left in the middle of his lesson!" David argued.

"It doesn't matter, you were responsible for him!" Dipper's mother screamed once more.

"Do we really need to do this now?" Ford asked, cutting the argument short. "Honestly people I think there are more pressing matters here."

Everyone goes silent.

Ford turns to Dipper. "Are you sure you don't remember?" he asked.

Dipper thought for a moment, then it all came rushing back to him. He sits up with a start. "Where's Bill!" he exclaimed, as he realizes in an instant that he is now lying on the couch were he himself had left Bill.

"We put him upstairs in your room." Ford told him. "He's safe, for now." He added.

"Even though I don't see why we're harboring him!" David snapped. "He's tried destroying us over, and over again; and now we're helping him!"

"David please!" Michel snapped. "I know you want to get rid of him while he's weak, but aren't you in the least bit curious about what did this?"

"With Bill still alive we can be ready for when this monster that over powered him tries to go through the rift!" Ford added.

"Listen Stanford." Stan said nervously. "You know I haven't had a real argument with you in almost five years, but this is Bill we're talking about."

"We're not hurting him." Dipper snapped, interrupting Stan.

"Dipper." Mabel gasped.

"Kid you're not thinking straight." Stan tried to reason with him. "You took a nasty fall."

"I said no one is hurting him!" Dipper spoke louder now, as he got to his feet. "I'm Time Baby's successor; not you!" He snapped. "This is my decision to make, and I say no one is touching him!"

"Come on, Mekhi tell the boy he's lost his ever loving mind!" David snapped looking to the Oracle.

Everyone looked to the Oracle as well, wondering what is was she would say. "Now Wilson." She said in her usual raspy voice. "I told you all that this day would come."

"But-" David began.

However, Mekhi simply ignored him and continued. "Dipper is right, something big is coming, and only William has seen it. And if we want his help than the prophecy states we must show him mercy as Dipper has. Only then can his eyes be opened."

"It's time isn't it?" Michel asked.

Mekhi sighed. "I am afraid so, soon a monster like we've never seen before will be upon us."

"Do you really think what attacked Bill was the same thing in my dreams?" Ivan asked.

"It is, and with Bill's help we'll finally know what we're up against." Mekhi informed them all. "Alright then let's go interrogate the little-"

Suddenly a scream interrupts Stan mid-insult. And it was coming from upstairs!

* * *

 **(Upstairs with Bill...)**

He couldn't believe his eyes…

Bill Cipher looked at his tan, five fingered hands in shock; and screamed again!

"Bill, are you okay?" Dipper comes barging into the room, his merry band of followers are right behind him.

"You!" Bill screams, trying to get up from the bed. "You did this to me!"

"What he did is save your life." Ford snapped.

"NO, what he did was ruin me!" Bill scream, and jumps out of the bed, charging; or rather falling. Bill groans as he realizes he's too weak to stand. "You are so lucky I can't move right now you ungrateful-"

"Ungrateful?" Stan snapped "Looks who's talking!" Stan snapped. "He saved your life."

"No, what he did was turn me into a worthless meat-sack!" Bill snapped, struggling to get back up into the bed. "And to think I came here to warn you're sorry butts."

"Bill, I really was only trying to help!" Dipper exclaimed, offering him a hand.

"Yeah well good job Pine Tree, your control over your powers will surely stop what's coming… NOT!" Bill joked darkly, as he manages to get up onto the bed himself.

"Calm yourself demon!" Mekhi ordered, forcing herself through the crowd of others, and into the center of the room. "I assure you, you are in fact still a demon."

"So I didn't mess up the spell?" Dipper asked.

"No." Mekhi answered. "William's body was simply too weak to keep up his demon form, in time his powers will slowly return, and once he's healed he'll be able to turn back."

"Okay for starters lady the name is Bill!" Bill hissed. "William Venroe died years ago! And as for the other thing, in case you aren't aware a slow recover isn't really an option right now!"

"It's that bad hu?" Ford asked, knowingly.

"And what's that supposed to mean four eyes?" Bill snapped.

"I've known you for a long time Bill." Ford said. "And you've never shown fear for your enemies before."

"You know for a smart guy you're not really all that smart!" Bill hissed once more. Everyone looked at him in silence, awaiting the news.

The news of the beast to come…

Bill sighed, looking down at his hands. "It's Lord Bares." He finally said. "He's done the unspeakable!"

"Wait you were defeated by another Alpha demon?" Ivan asked.

"He's not an alpha." Bill said glumly. "At least not anymore."

"Bill what did he do?" Ford snapped. "What are we up against?"

"A demonic God." Bill finally answered, his voice shaking.

Silence….

The members of the order looked stunned. Did they just hear him right?

"Did…did you just say a Demonic God!" Manson stammered.

Bill nodded. "He fused with a female ice demon, and now they're Gods." Bill explained.

"Bonding between demons is forbidden!" David screamed.

"No one cares genius!" Bill snapped. "Now that Time Baby is gone the demon world thinks they no longer have to follow his rules."

"Then we'll just have to reestablish that fear!" Stan declared.

"No that's Pine Tree's Job!" Bill corrected.

"He's right." Mekhi agreed. "As Time Baby's successor; it is your job to put them back in there place." She said to Dipper.

"Me?" Dipper asked.

Bill suddenly smiled cruelly. "Let me guess, you still have no control over your powers right?"

"I…Um." Dipper stuttered.

Bill erupts into a fit of laughter. "Oh this is rich! Well you're all doom!"

"Hey!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Not that I blame you." Bill went on. "I mean with mortal's teaching you, you'll never learn!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Michel, asked defensively.

"it means you can't give him the training he needs, obviously." Bill rolled his eyes. "Gee you guys are slower than I remember."

"You ungrateful little-" Stan went to lung, but Ivan, and Ford held him back.

"Oh come on Shrine Hat think about it." Bill continued. "How many Star Children has this lot tried to train, and protect?"

"All of them!" Stan snapped, still trying to lung.

"And how many have actually survived off there teachings?" Bill pointed out.

Silence.

Bill's smile grew larger. "None!" he answered his own question. "Face it kid we're all doomed."

"Then why don't you teach me!" Dipper blurted out.

"Come again?" Bill asked, he wasn't really sure he heard correctly. Did Pine Tree just ask for his help?

"Absolutely not!" Ivan cut in before he could answer. "Honestly Dipper, Bill is not exactly the best role model!"

"I'm not looking for a role model!" Dipper snapped. "I'm looking for a teacher that will give me fast results!"

Bill is taken aback by the boy's new confidence, usually Dipper would talk back in a more cautious manner. Now the boy was standing on his own two feet. _'So confidence isn't his _problem.'__ The realization only proved the demon's point more. Dipper had several terribly teachers, that was his problem.

What he needed was one good one!

"Ivan please." Mekhi cut in. "Both Bill, and Dipper are right. We need Dipper to be at his full potential to stop this monster, we will also need Bill to be at his, and training Dipper may help him regain his own powers faster."

Bill couldn't agree more of course he wasn't about to show it. "Good then it settled, I help you defeat Bares, and then we're even!"

"Just like that you're willing to help us?" Mason asked.

"I don't know man." Wendy said, putting her two since in. "It sounds pretty fishy to me."

"Listen Red don't think I'm doing you all any favors." Bill growled. "I just hate owing people, that's all."

"Alright well you get some more rest Bill." Ford cut in. "While I go give Dipper and the Kids a history lesson on Demonic Gods."

"Yeah whatever you say Fordsy." Bill mumbled, turning over in the bed to face the wall. He waited for everyone to leave, before he dared to turn back around.

Dipper paused at the door. "Thanks for helping us Bill." He whispered. "It really means a lot."

"Don't mention it kid." Bill muttered.

Dipper smiled. "You know maybe you're not so bad after all." Bill listen as he left closing the door.

Suddenly an old forgotten feeling swelled up in his chest. Was it a since of belonging?

How long had it been since someone had treated him with such kindness?!

' _I'm starting to feel emotions again!'_ His mind screamed. "Just perfect that's the last thing I need right now!"

Or so he thought!

For What Bill Didn't know was that it was these emotions that would lead to their victory!

* * *

 **(Back with Ford...)**

Fear…

He hated its awful stench, and how it threatened to consume him whole! Ford shook the fear off, and looked at the people sitting before him.

The large group decided to meat in the town hall with the Mayor, and the rest of the town folks, so that everyone could be informed at once. Ford gulped uneasily as he stood at the front podium, before them all wondering just how well they would take it.

Dipper squirmed in his seat, he couldn't sit still. How could he when some powerful demon God was probably storming towards him, and the Earth; right now!?

"Everyone I called you here to inform you!" Ford began, talking loud so everyone could hear him.

The chatter from the crowd stopped, and Ford continued. "The time we have feared of has finally come to pass, the beast of Ivan's dreams is on his way!"

Thousands of questions were shouted at once, most being spoken so fast that Ford couldn't process them.

"Everyone Please!" Ford exclaimed. Silence.

"Please just let me explain, and then I will take questions once I'm finished." Ford assured them. No one objected to his order so he continued. "Now we have finally been able to identify what the monster is, and I have to admit it doesn't look good for us folks."

"Stanford, what exactly is it?" Mayor Tyler asked.

"It's a Demonic God?" Ford said gravely.

"A What now?" Shandra Jimenez asked.

"Let me explain." Ford said, pulling out a piece of chalk he began to write on the black board behind him. "As some of you already know there are four popular known levels of demons. New borns being the weakest, then there's Underlings, Aristocrats, and finally the Alpha's or Lords as they are commonly called."

"We know that Ford!" Mayor Tyler cut in. "You explained all this in our first meeting, the day after Bill was defeated."

"I know, but what you don't know is I left out a level." Ford said gravely.

"Why'd you do that for?" Lazy Susan asked.

"Because this last level of demon hasn't been seen in billions of years." Ford said. "Because the very existence of one is strictly forbidden!" he paused, waiting.

No one said a word.

Ford continued. "About 2 trillion years ago Time Baby took control of the universe, and at that time our world was very different than today. In fact it was much like Bill's Weirdmageddon, every inch of Earth Realm was tarnished, and it was all because of the demons! They were out of control, and unbelievably powerful. They gained this power by fusing their own bodies with another demon in order to create a Demonic God!"

"So you're saying some demon God is headed for gravity Falls!" Mayor Tyler exclaimed.

"Yes." Ford answered.

"But Dipper can stop him right?" Sheriff Blubs asked.

Dipper bit his lip, he hadn't felt this unsure in a long time, but that didn't matter his people needed him! "Everyone!" He shouted over them. "I promise I will defeat this monster, but I can't do it alone."

"Dipper's right Ever Time Baby needed an entire army of time giants to take out the infestation of Demon Gods that polluted our world." Ford agreed.

"But what can we do?" Mayor Tyler asked.

"Yeah we're not magic." Lazy Susan agreed.

"No you're not." Ford agreed. "That's why we, will be handling the monster. The rest of you should evacuate for your safety."

"The new town barrier should keep the monster, and his army of demons from spreading across the globe" Michel cut in. "for now..." He added less confidently.

Mayor Tyler stood to address his town. "Alright everyone you heard them, so get ready to leave, and only pack what's necessary." He ordered. "I'll inform the next town over about the evacuation, I'll say were expecting a flood or something."

"Thank you Mayor Tyler the Evac date is set for the end of this week." Ford said. "If there aren't any more questions than this meeting is over."

Everyone immanently got up, rushing to prepare for the evacuation.

"Dipper we need to talk." Ford said walking up to him.

Dipper nodded. "You're worried aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I am." Ford said. "Dipper I didn't tell everyone else this but there are two ways to make a demonic god. Either two demons bond, or a demon bonds with a very powerful human, like you!"

"Why…Why are you telling me this?" Dipper asked.

"No matter how strong you are, you can still be consumed." Ford explained." And if this Lord Bares gets your power it will be like he fused with two other demons instead of one! No one will be safe!"

Dipper nodded his understandmeant, everyone was counting on him, and he couldn't afford to mess up.

Not this time.

"Ford, I don't know if I can do this." He admitted. "You said it yourself, Time Baby needed a whole army of magical creatures, and Bill and I hardly count as an army."

"Then I guess we'll have to increase our numbers." Ford said thoughtfully.

"Maybe the creatures of the forest could help." Dipper suggested.

"They could, and they will" Ford agreed. "But we need much higher powers on our side."

"Ask Bill." Mekhi said, popping up out of nowhere.

Ford nearly had a heart attack. "Gee warn a guy will you."

"Why ask Bill?" Dipper asked ignoring Ford's shock.

"Bill has friends." Mekhi said.

"Yeah we've seen those friends and no way lady are we gonna trust them!" Stan said as he and Mabel joined them.

"No not those friends." Mekhi shook her head. "When Bill was still part human many years ago, he made many powerful friends, and allies, they are still alive today, and they can help you now!"

"I sure hope so." Mabel said. "Cause we're going to need all the friends we can get for this one."

Dipper couldn't agree more, they were defiantly going to need some help, and with Bill's resent track record with friends he wasn't really sure if he'd be much help all.

"You have to have faith in him." Mekhi said. "It is your kindness, and mercy that will open his eyes to his true destiny."

"If you say so." Dipper said, nervously.

"So our whole existence depends on Bill?" Stan groaned. "Well this will end well."

Dipper couldn't help but feel the same way, Bill wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world, or the most dependable!

"Come on guys, let's at least give him a chance." Mabel said. "You heard her, she said Bill was half demon, and if you ask me the human half didn't really stand a chance; obviously. But now it does! Don't you see? We can change Bill for the better!"

"I guess we'll at least have to try for the sake of our world." Ford said. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up, demons never change; especially Bill!"

"Well I say he does have a chance, and I'll prove it!" Mabel exclaimed. "Dipper you with me?"

Dipper bit his lip. "Uh sure." He said.

"Great the mystery twins are on the case!" Mabel exclaimed.

And oh a case it would be, in fact Dipper just knew it be their hardest obstacle yet. After all they were just tasked with turning Bill Cipher, the god of Chaos; into a nice person.

They'd have better luck getting struck by lightning, seven times in the same spot; all in one day! Oh Yes, this would most certainly not be easy,

Then again nothing in his life ever was!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

I promise the chapters will get longer...eventually.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	6. Human Feels

**Disclaimers: I Do Not own Gravity Falls**

 **Author's Notes** : Okay guys chapter 6 here we go!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

Everything felt so wrong...

So out of place...

Bill groaned loudly as he shifted in Dipper's bed, it was old and smelled funny. The mattresses creaked, and some springs could be visibly seen poking out of it.

This was an all-time new low for Bill Cipher!

Sure he never pulled the "I'm royalty" card before, but geesh not even slaves in Egypt slept on such garbage! With a loud huff the dream demon finally gave up on falling back to sleep and forced himself to his feet. He's a bit wobbly at first but manages to reach the closet without incident. He opens the double wooden doors in hopes of something to wear.

"Nothing!" Bill hissed in disgust at the red shirts, and tan shorts, and jean pants. "Seriously who the hell wears plaid?" There was no way he was going to be caught dead or alive in some lumber jack get up, with another dramatic groan he abandons his search for descent clothes and heads down stairs.

The house is quiet, and empty.

Bill shrugs, not at all worried, he needed the quiet to think. "What the hell are you doing Cipher?" It wasn't the first time he had asked himself that question.

What was he really doing here?

The answer was simple: He was hiding from Bares!

' _Since when did the God of Chaos hide from anything?'_

' _Since an all-powerful demonic God decided to make me public enemy number one.'_

He needed a way back on top, but with Mr. powerful in the way, that wasn't going to be an easy feat. Bill sat down at the table in deep thought. _'Pine Tree's a Star child, he could be a real god all on his own if I could train him in time.'_

Yes the Big Dipper could handle Bares, and his new mate, but then Bill would still have to deal with the Pines boy. And the kid was already a challenge for him without God status, with it he'd be unstoppable.

' _So I'm basically trading one God for the other.'_

No! There had to be away to get himself back on top, but how?

Was it even possible?

"There has to be away..." Bill whispered, then stopped as he hears a loud growl. "What the-" Bill clutches his stomach as another growl rumbles from it. "What is this Madness?" His stomach responds with a louder growl, this one almost painful. "What in the name of the fucking Elder Gods is going on here?" Bill falls out of the seat, hugging his stomach, curling up in the fetal position.

The great Bill Cipher reduced to a weak baby.

' _That Pines messed me up somehow!'_ Bill concluded. _'I bet he did it on purpose too.'_

His thoughts are interrupted by the creek of the screen door.

"Bill we're back." A voice called out. "Bill?"

"Maybe he's still asleep." A female voice says.

Bill groans quietly.

"Oh my god Bill!" Dipper runs over to the falling demon, dropping to his knees beside him.

"What did you do to me?" Bill moaned.

"We didn't do anything you ungrateful little swine!" Stan said as he and Ford walked in with Mabel.

"Oh my God is he dying?" Mabel asked.

"No he's just being a drama queen." Ford said. "Like always."

"I am not!" Bill screamed. "You Pines put some growling beast inside me."

"Growling beast?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah it keeps growling!" Bill exclaimed, his stomach growls in response. "See there it goes again!"

The Four Pines stare at him in disbelief thanking he can't be serious.

"Don't look at me like that!" Bill hissed. "You know what you did!"

Realization shows on their faces as they come to realize he really isn't kidding.

Bill grits his teeth with rage as the four Pines begin to burst out into a fit of laughter, furthering his suspicions. "Stop that all of you!" he demands forcing himself to his feet, stomping furiously. "Stop laughing! No One laughs at the God of Chaos and gets away with it!"

The four just laugh louder, heck Dipper even fell over in a fit of giggles, it was hard to be scared of a kid about Dipper's age spouting nonsense.

"I'll fry all your eye balls and feed them to the Krakens of the Nether World!" Bill swore, only to fall down again as the growling grew louder along with a tugging pain. "Make it stop!" He begged, "It's eating my insides."

"Oh quiet you." Ford said through laughter. "There isn't a beast inside of your stomach you drama queen."

"Than what is it?" Bill demanded.

"Your just hungry Bill geesh." Dipper said, getting to his feet.

"Yeah haven't you ever been hungry before?" Mabel asked.

"Does it look like I've ever been hungry before?" Bill shouted, trying to get back up.

"Well the Oracle said you were human once." Mabel said.

"I was half human." Bill snapped, finally getting back on his feet. "Get it right, besides that was ages ago!"

Dipper shook his head at the teen before him, with his tan skin, well-built shoulders, and golden eyes it was hard to tell that this guy was anything but normal. Hell, Dipper was having a hard time remembering that this good looking drama queen was actually the deadly, and insane Bill Cipher they all knew and hated.

' _Wait did I just think Bill was good looking?'_ Dipper asked himself. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ Sure in his human form Bill was easy on the eyes, but he was still a monster _. 'And since when am I into guys!'_ Dipper shook his head. _'Maybe that fall reality did do a number on me.'_

"What you need is something to eat." Mabel said opening the fridge.

Bill looks at all the food and his mouth waters, he walks forward and pushes Mabel to the side.

"Hey that's bad manners Bill!" Mabel shouted.

Bill ignores her, and starts ripping open containers, and shoveling food into his mouth with his bare hands.

"And use a spoon!" Mabel continued to lecture.

Bill continues to ignore her, as he wolfs down more food.

"Man we really need to work on your manners." Mabel stated,

"His manners?" Stan snapped, "His manners isn't the only thing that needs work, look how he treats people! I'm telling you this Oracle lady is wacky if she truly believes that this demon is going to change."

Now that stopped Bill. "Change?" He asked. "What's gonna change."

"She says we have to help you find your true destiny by showing you "kindness", and "mercy." Stan said in a mocking tone.

"Why? It's not like the prophecy says that I'm going to go good." Bill laughed at the thought.

HIM GOOD! HA!

Silence...

"You're kidding." Bill declared. "She must be wack if she think I'm going to become some mellow peace maker, who's only interest is the safety and well-being of others."

"Well she does." Mabel argued.

"Bill the prophecy states that the price of Darkness is supposed to help me save the multiverse and bring endless peace. And Mekhi says that's you." Dipper said.

"So the Multiverses entire existence depends on me changing my ways." Bill asked.

"Yes." The four exclaimed together.

"Then you're all fucking screwed!" Bill exclaimed, stuffing more food in his mouth. "Cause the day I change is the day pigs grow wings and fly."

"Don't tempt me you triangle menace." Mabel snapped. "I will make my pig sprout wings and fly if I have to!"

Bill was still laughing, "Honestly why do you idiots listen to that old hag anyways? She's obviously crazy."

"She's never wrong Bill." Dipper said. "On the day I defeated you she said she saw all of this come to pass."

"So you knew I'd come back eventually." Bill asked.

Dipper nodded. "That's why I saved you, she said I would show you an act of mercy, and you would return it. That if we showed you kindness you would return it to us."

"Yeah well I'm helping you learn magic aren't I?" Bill snapped. "Yes I am, and that is as nice as I'm gonna get kid. Okay I am not some peace maker, I am a being of pure energy, a bringer of chaos and destruction-"

"But is that really what you want?" Mabel cut in. "Do you really want to be a monster for the rest of your life? Don't you want to be something more?"

"More?" Bill scoffed. "I'm a demon it's what I do."

"Says who?" Mabel snapped.

"Says every book in creation." Bill snapped. "Says me, says logic, and says pretty much everything."

"Well screw everything!" Dipper yelled.

"Pine Tree..." Bill whispered, taken aback by his sudden forwardness. This isn't the sweaty, unsure, and paranoid kid he remembers. And the dream demon isn't entirely sure how he feels about the new Dipper Pines.

"Our entire way of life depends on you, so we're going to teach you to be nice even if it kills us!" Dipper snapped.

Bill shook his head. "Fine but you're wasting your time." The demon said. "I feel nothing, demons fell nothing. We can't change." And with those final words the demon walks out the kitchen, through the TV room, and out the screen door.

"See I told you this was a waste of time!" Stan shouted.

"No he's lying." Mabel said. "He can feel things, I just know it."

"But Mabel..." Dipper began.

"No trust me okay, sometimes a girl just knows these things." Mabel assured him. "He's just stuck in his old ways. We just got to show him the beauty of life, the good side of living. What it really means to be human, and he'll come around. I just know it."

"Mable every one leaves within the week, how are we going to show Bill kindness, and the greatness of humanity when everyone is in a panic, and getting ready to leave!?" Dipper argued.

"Easy." Mabel said. "We start out with something simple."

"Like what?" Ford asked.

"Has anyone noticed Bill's wardrobe?" Mabel asked. "He hasn't changed out of Dipper's pants."

"Your answer is we take him shopping!" Stan exclaimed.

"No, we do something nice for him and take him to get something he's comfortable in." Mabel said. "You heard the Oracle, Show him kindness and he will return it when the time is right."

Ford sighed. "Mabel's right we must have faith in the prophecy, and ourselves." He said looking to Dipper.

Dipper nodded, he knew Ford was right, but things just looked so bleak right now. How could he have faith in a being who only caused his people pain and suffering?

How could he not see him as a monster, after all the horrible things he made him do.

"We can't treat him like a monster." Mabel said, as if she was reading his mind.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Think about it, he was born half demon." Mabel said. "He was probably told his whole life that he was going to become a monster. They all probably treated him like one too, so why strive to be anything better?"

"She's right." Ford agreed. "I know it's hard, especially for us, but we have to give Bill a real chance otherwise we're all doomed."

"But what about the town's folk?" Dipper asked. "We didn't tell them about Bill."

"We'll have to." Ford said. "If we make up lies, Bill will think their only being kind to him because they don't know who he really is."

"Great our job just got ten times harder!" Stan huffed.

Dipper bit his lip, he was 100% sure the towns folk would be cold towards Bill, and he couldn't say he blamed them, but their coldness would not help their case. "I'm going to go look for Bill." He said.

"And I'll go get the girls ready, and catch them up to speed." Mabel said. "Cause we're going to need all the help we can get for this one."

Dipper couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

I promise the chapters will get longer...eventually.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	7. Story Notice: Story On Hold

**Author's Notes:** Story on hold

* * *

Okay guys I know this is the last thing you want to see posted, but I have just started a very important class that may very well decided my future! With that said I'm putting all writing on hold until October 8th.

I know my long silences are ignoring at times but life does happen. Anyway just thought I'd give you all a heads up thank you for reading my stories and I hope to hear from you soon.

This is Direwolfemily signing off:)


	8. A Fair Warning to All Guest Readers!

To: ReviewID: 264489116

So, let's get real for a minute, I use to post my stories on AO3 until I started getting bullied a lot. two days ago a guest reader decided to call me a bunch of horrible names because I decided to take a break. Or I assume this is why since the entire review was nothing but a list of names that are too horrible to repeat on my "Story on Hold" Chapter. I just want you to know mysterious reviewer that I did report you to the police for Cyberbullying. You think your safe because you're a guest on this site? Wrong! I have your message and your review ID and all they have to do is match that ID with the IP address of your computer and your caught! What you said to me was unacceptable, and your sexual comments will add sexual harassment to the charges. I will not have a repeat of Archive of Your own again! You have no right to CALL ME TERRIBLE NAMES! If you are angry with me that's your choice, just like it is my choice to write and my choice to take a break! Next time I will make it to where my site doesn't accept guest reviews from anyone! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Now for all my other readers I apologies that you had to read this, but since it was a guest reader I had no other way of sending out this message.

With that said I will continue to write, but one more time and I will leave! And this time I'll make my own website! However, I don't want to do that to those of you who really are respecting me. I know a lot of you came over here from AO3 just to finish reading my stories and that means a lot to me, and because of you I will stay for now.

I am almost done with my class and plan to post my next chapter of Help my Boyfriend's an Alien on Monday October 8th!

I hope to see you guys there. :)


	9. Questions and Realizations

**Disclaimers: I Do Not own Gravity Falls**

 **Author's Notes** : So I know it's been forever since I have updated this series, and its way over due, but that guest reader really got under my skin and I just could be bothered with it. However now I think I can finally stop being angry enough to complete this series.

This is last book of the series for now…I may do a follow up story like I did for the Devil's Pine Tree since this series is an Alternate version of that one. Any who, sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

Him good!

HA!

If he was in the mood Bill would have promptly laughed at this new found knowledge. But realization had stopped him. _'I'm already feeling things.'_ He thought, ' _Pine Tree must have reawaken my human side when he used his blood to save me.'_

Yes, it was the only logical explanation, initially Bill had thought the human form was due to his lack of power, but now he realized that the form did not take hold until Dipper's blood was introduced.

' _Great, so that brat made me this way PERFECT!'_ He kicked a nearby tree, only to howl loudly as he stubbed his toe.

"Bill?" Dipper's voice called threw the trees.

' _Great.'_ Bill thought. _'Now he's following me.'_ He moved deeper into the woods in hopes of losing him.

"Bill wait!" Dipper raced after him, both of them venturing deeper and deeper into the woods. "It's dangerous out here!"

Bill scoffed at the boy's audacity. Like the woods of Gravity Falls could ever hope to hold a monster with the power to stand up to him. However, Bill has not taken into account that he's much weaker now. That and this is not the same Gravity Falls that it was four years ago.

No things had changed and he was about to find out the hard way.

"Bill Please!" Dipper insisted, they were getting pretty close to Lycian territory, and Bill was in no state to take on such a beast. The Lycian were large wolf like beast that stood on their hind legs, and their bite could curse a man to be enslaved by the moon for all eternity.

Dipper remembered the day he first cross paths with them. It was about three years ago; He, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos had decided to go explore the woods and see how the open Rift was effecting the creatures of the forest. They hadn't gone in far when they were surrounded by what Dipper would soon call the Blood Pack.

It was a large pack of 12 or so Lycian, and these beast weren't stupid, they could talk, and was smart as any clever hunting wolf.

Dipper had barely been able to get everyone out of there, and afterwards Ford and the rest of the Order had decided that the woods was now strictly off limits, and for good reason. It would appear the open Rift into Gravity Falls had altered their Supernatural inhabitance greatly.

Take the Lycian for example, no one knew where they came from, no one saw them leave the Rift. Of course this spawned the fear that either the Lycian were once something else until the presence of the Rift changed them. However, Bill's arrival had spouted a new fear, that the Rift's presence gave certain creatures the ability to create their own rifts into Gravity Falls.

If this was the case then guarding the main Rift may no longer be enough, if the beast of Ivan's dreams wanted to he could appear anywhere within the town. Such a fear had sparked a true panic, and the town's people were trying harder than before to leave. However, a few had volunteered to stay behind with the order.

Most of them of course were the members of Bill's Zodiac, Bill was weak now, but the Oracle Mekhi had assured them that Bill's power would return, and with it his physical demon form. The plan was to be ready just in case the dream demon tried any tricks once he was at full force again.

"Bill!" Dipper insisted one last time, but it was already too late and he knew it…

They both did!

Bill had felt the arrival of the Pack almost instantly, and the feeling was encouraging. If he could feel the over grown beast then his powers were in better shape than he originally feared. "Lycian." He whispered.

"I tried to tell you." Dipper hissed, finally catching up to him.

The two instinctly stand back to back as the beast circle them just out of sight behind the trees.

"Can you feel them?" Bill asked.

"Sort of." Dipper answered. "My powers only seem to work when I need to save others." He explained. "For me their useless."

"Focus." Bill hissed. He didn't like to admit it, but he would need the kid's help on this. Never did he imagine the presence of Rift would change Gravity Falls so dramatically _'I've really messed this place up.'_ He thought, and the realization struck a nerve for reasons he couldn't place. After all, he had ruined Gravity Falls before, Weirdmageddon had turned it into a nightmare of weirdness that he nearly spread to the whole world.

And at the time the idea had been splendid, but now for the first time Bill was seeing the effects of his actions through human eyes, and needless to say; he did not like what he saw.

"Self-preservation is every Star Child's down fall." Bill explained. "You were created to protect others, so you selfless. You just need to realize that without you there is no protection."

"Are you really trying to train me now?" Dipper exclaimed. He could already hear the pack growling as they circled their prey.

"You learn best on your feet kid." Bill assured him. "Trust me!" He readied himself for the first attack. "They'll be making a move soon." He said. "Can you feel it?"

Dipper tried to focus on the enemy, he knew they were there, and he knew that he should be able to sense each individual. But to Dipper they are one massive force, he can only feel the danger they bring, not the ones who bring it.

"Pine Tree the Alpha is going to make the first move." Bill instructed, "It's always the alpha, if you can't sense them separately then home in on where the danger feels greatest. That's where the Alpha will be."

Dipper followed his instructions, he scanned the trees around them looking for the greatest source of power, and danger among the Pack.

Bill finds him first, but give Dipper another moment before giving away the answer. It's important for the Star Child to sense the arrival of the enemy, and which direction they were coming in. Finally Dipper focusses on the source, and he does so not a moment too soon.

The Alpha senses that the enemy has pointed out his position and strikes.

The beast was 9 feet tall with pitch black fur and hug teeth and it bolted towards Bill.

' _He doesn't know me, he thinks I'm the weakest link.'_ Bill realized. "Big mistake!" He warned and binned the forest around them.

Tree branches grow like vines and wrap around the Alpha with a Viper grip.

"Demonic spawn." The Alpha grunted as he struggled.

Several other Lycian had attacked as well, but Bill's tree vines formed a protective wall around them. They clawed at the bark eager to gain access, snapping their jaws in hopes to cut threw them like scissors.

"I thought you powers were gone!" Dipper exclaimed.

"They are." Bill said. "Well most of them."

"What?" Dipper asked confused.

"This isn't my power kid." Bill revealed. "It's yours, you use your blood to save me."

"So you have my powers?" Dipper was even more confused than ever.

"Yes and no." Bill explained. "I'm a dream demon, and you're a star child, I have the ability to bend reality and use my imagination. This allows me to have every similar abilities as you, a star child can bind the elements. By bending the water in the trees I can use them to protect us." He went on. "It's just like bending reality to do the same thing."

Understanding suddenly filled Dipper, the Oracle Mekhi had foreseen Bill being the only one to have the power to teach Dipper, and now he knew why. Bill's power to bend reality gave him very similar powers to that of a star child. Bill could do whatever he wanted with his imagination. If he could imagine that he could bend water, than he could.

It was because of this that Bill could control the trees around him, yes it was Dipper's blood that gave him the new found power, but Bill already had this ability before. Which explained why he could use it so easily. Sure he bended water using the power of imagination in the past, but having the real ability to do so was no different.

Bill was begin to realize this too. "Wow looks like I really can teach you." He said.

"Wait you doubt that before?" Dipper asked practically dumbfounded.

"Of course I did." Bill snapped. "How is a powerless demonic spawn supposed to teach!" he snapped.

"But you're not powerless!" Dipper pointed out.

"I didn't know that!" Bill yelled back.

"So you were planning on winging the whole thing!" Dipper screamed.

"Yep." Bill mused. "But this is much better." He admitted. "I wonder what else I can do."

Suddenly the vines snapped on Dipper's side and Bill gets his first example of how unreliable the kid's powers can be.

Dipper tried to use the vines as Bill did only nothing happens. "Serious!" He screamed.

"Duck!" Bill order and used the vine as a whip towards the charging beast.

Dipper ducks just in time. "How are you doing that!" he complained.

"You've got to feel the water in the plant kid." Bill instructed. "You've got to let that feeling flow through you like a river. Water is graceful, you're too up tight!"

Dipper cringed David had told him the very same thing in a previous lesson a year before. Of course, like always Dipper couldn't manage to form a ball of water on command, much less bend a tree branch into a vine.

"You've got to use the water to make the branch thinner, like a vine." Bill continued to instruct him as he used the vine to continue warding off the beast.

Dipper tries again, really focusing this time, and managed to bend the tree branches, but Bill can already see flaws. Dipper's form was all wrong, hindering his efforts, of course this wasn't his fault. Dipper had been taught by mere mortals, and humans were always sloppy with magic.

"Not bad." Bill praised hoping his encouragement would fuel their victory.

It seems to work, Dipper uses the branches to clear a path back to the Shack.

Bill is impressed, even with the lack of a proper form Dipper had managed to complete the task. Of course, this also proved that Dipper had become so use to his sloppy form that he was actually effective. _'Which means we're gonna have to go back to the bare basics.'_ He realized. _'It's the only way we're gonna break this habit.'_

"We've got to move!" Dipper said. "I don't know if the path will hold." He admitted.

Bill nodded. "Once I let go they'll get through." He explain gesturing to the Alpha and the rest of the Pack. "You watch a head of us and I'll keep them as far back as possible."

"Once we're out of their territory they'll lose interest." Dipper assured him.

"Then let's go!" Bill yelled. "Ready?"

Dipper nodded. "Ready!"

Bill smiled, the kid had that same look of determination that the kid always had. ' _Maybe he hasn't changed so much after all.'_ He realized. "Then go!" he ordered.

Dipper ran focusing entirely on the path before him with the same focus and determination he always had when Bill was involved. And he couldn't help but smile. _'He is making me better.'_ He thought. And it was true, Bill's chaos always forced him to rise above it, and save his family and friends, but this was different. This time Bill wasn't part of the problem, he was part of the solution.

It is in this moment that Dipper realizes that the Oracle Mekhi had foreseen was coming true, Bill was different than he was before. Sure it might be because of his now human nature, but did that really matter? _'Maybe Bill stays part human.'_ He thought. _'Maybe that's why he decides to help us in the end.'_

Meanwhile Bill was focusing on the hungry pack behind them. The Lycian were determined to feed on their flesh.

"A demon spawn and a Star Child." The Alpha laughed. "Once I consume you my power will rise tenfold."

His words stirred up something inside of Bill, an ambition that he thought was long gone. His eyes glowed yellow with rage, and his voice turned demonic. "Pine Tree is mine!' He yelled, and with a flip of his wrist the forest and beast behind them exploded into ash.

Dipper stopped in total awe. "Bill your powers."

"Not mine." Bill hissed. "Still yours."

"I can do that?" Dipper was stunned.

"You're a god kid." Bill snapped. "Or you will be, Gods can create and destroy." He shook his head, what had gotten into him. His obsession with Pine Tree had ended years ago. He no longer wanted to consume him, in fact if anything he saw their last encounter as a huge mistake. _'I wanted too much.'_ He realized. _'I should have just used the kid to get my original form back.'_ No that was the human side of him talking. He always planned to come back and finish the job, but it took time to regain all the power he loss in their fight.

Time his "Friends" didn't want to wait for which was why they told Bares everything!

' _I don't want to consume him anymore.'_ Bill said to himself. _'It's just like my father, he went through all that trouble with mother only to learn that consuming her made no difference against Time Baby.'_

Bares however bonded with another demon, and now he was strong enough to give Time Baby a run for his money. If the guy was still around. But Bill had defeated him, well he used his power of Imagination to erase him from existence, any other demon would have to do it the old fashion way.

The point was Bill had learned his lesson, besides he needed Pine Tree to help him defeat Bares and his mate, but could they do it? Sure Dipper could become a god on his own, but could one God and one demon hope to stand a chance against 2 fully realized demonic Gods?

The answer was a simple no!

' _If I don't figure something out it won't matter if Pine Tree is ready or not.'_

"Bill…" Dipper whispered, the demon had been quiet for some time.

"Let's go." Bill ordered, taking the lead. "Everyone will be worried."

Dipper winced at his words, Ford and the others would be furious that he went back into the woods and with a demon of all things. Even if they managed to fin for themselves. "What about my powers." He asked. "How long do you think you'll have them?"

"Probably as long as I'm human." Bill said. "Not to worry though I won't get nearly as strong as you will." He assured him. "This is just borrowed power, it won't last long."

His words were relieving in a way, if Bill did revert back to his old ways he'd be 10 times as bad with god powers. However, his words also brought a hint of fear. "Bill how am I gonna stop two Gods, I'm just one guy." He said.

"I'm working on it Kid." Bill answered. "I'll come up with something." _'Hopefully…'_

Moments later they reached the Shack, and as Dipper feared, Ford and the order along with Mabel and her friends were waiting.

"Dipper!" Ford exclaimed and raced over to them. "What happened? Why were you in the woods?"

"Bill." Dipper began, and Stan lost it.

"You idiot! Your job is to help him not get him Killed!" Stan yelled.

"Don't you pin this on me!" Bill screamed. "You and your teachings have practically ruined him!"

"What?" Ivan asked.

"His Form is monstrous!" Bill Lectured. "It's a wonder he's been able to protect you all until now!"

"Is it really that bad?" Mabel asked fearfully.

"Well it's safe to say we have our work cut out for us." Bill snapped. "Not to mention I have to work on getting my own power back!"

"It will return with time." Mekhi assured him, appearing out of nowhere.

"Holly elder Gods you need a bell or something!" Bill exclaimed. "Seriously lady it's not wise to sneak up on a demon."

"Will?" A familiar voice asked unsure.

Bill froze as the crowd parted to show. "Malia?"

Malia Windsnap gave a nervous nod, like Bill her human formed had stopped aging years ago and she look roughly 20 years old. "Hey Will."

Bill shook off the initial shock, his expressions growing dark. "The name is Cipher, Bill Cipher! And why is she here!" he exclaimed to Mabel.

"We thought you might want an old friend around to help you." Mabel said, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

"Oh yeah like I'd be friends with someone who betrayed me!" Bill snapped.

"You used me!" Malia snapped. "I was only trying to set things right, you tricked me into hurting these people!"

"So why are you here now?" Bill snapped back. "Come to rub it in my face, come to say I got what I deserved."

"No." Malia sighed, "I came to help." She admitted. "Together we can teach Dipper much faster." She explained. "I'm also here for you." She added.

"Me?" Bill scoffed. "Well I don't need you!"

"Bill please." Mabel said. "We're just trying to help you feel more comfortable."

"Comfortable?" Bill asked.

"We're going to the mall." Candy said, she, Grenada, and Pacifica had been there the whole time along with two other boys. Ben and Ollie, who were Michel's twin sons. Twin boys had became very close with Mabel and Dipper since they had moved to Gravity Falls with their parents.

Dipper winced at the memory, after all the Chaos that ensued with Bill's Revenge 4 years ago Dipper's Parents just couldn't cope with the facts. Facts like Dipper was some all powerful god in training or that he killed 13 people to bring Bill back. No in their minds their son died when Dipper and Mabel fell off that cliff during their argument about the murders, and he had stayed dead! The boy who rose from the grave may look like Dipper, but in their minds he was not.

it tore Stan and Ford up when they left, The two just packed up their bags and moved to Africa or something, they worked in a tomato farm and received very little cash. Which they used to mail a letter back home once a year. If any one ever asked them about their personal lives they would say they had one Kid, a daughter named Mabel.

Mabel refused to read the letters because they abandon Dipper for something he had no control over. Bill had forced him to do those terrible things, but her parents would hear none of it.

They weren't the only ones two boys named Austin, and Kaleb had become great friends of Dipper's since he and Mabel had moved to Gravity Falls with their parents, and during the school year the three were inseparable, or they were. Now that Dipper was the Star Child he had no time for friends or at least that was the lie he told himself, but the truth was Austin, and Kaleb got pretty freaked out about the whole murder and God thing, and just like that Mabel was all Dipper had, yet again. Still at least Stan and Ford hadn't kicked him to Curb, and he had many friends here that he had met during his first visit to Gravity Falls.

Gideon as always was also there, and over the years he and Mabel had gown closer, mostly because Gideon had stopped being so obsessive and began giving Mabel her space. Mabel was grateful of that, after her failed summer romances she took her mind off of boys and focused on her studies; deciding that her true love would make himself known when the time was right.

Finally Ben and Ollie were also there, After the Order had moved to Gravity Falls the twins had moved with them, and now they got to see their father every day, they also stated going to school with Mabel and Dipper.

"We thought you might feel better if you got out of Dipper's pants and into some clothes you like." Mabel added.

Bill was actually stunned. _'They thought of me?'_ Sure it was probably a ploy to get him to change like the oracle wanted, but still they were his enemies. How could they think of his wellbeing so easily?

He looked to Malia and saw her concern face. _'She's worried about me.'_ He realized. _'Why would she care? She said it herself I used her.'_

And it's true, Malia is still a little mad about that, but when Mabel came by and told her that the oracle said Bill could change for the better she became hopeful. Hopeful that maybe, just maybe the boy she knew all those years ago would come back to her. "We want to help you." She told him. "We need both you and Dipper to do this."

Bill can't believe it, he's actually moved by this. However, he doesn't plan to show it! "Fine." He said. "But only because I'm tired of these pants!"

Mabel smiled. "Great let's go!"

"Now?" Bill asked.

Mabel nodded. "Only you'll have to stomach wear one of Dipper's shirt's for now. I don't think the Mall will let you in shirtless."

"Or shoeless." Gideon pointed out.

"What do you mean stomach it?" Dipper snapped.

"Have you seen your closet?" Bill suddenly smiled. "Because I have and it is a disaster." It's an obvious tease, and like always Dipper falls for it.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I dress!" He snapped, his face forms that same old pout.

Bill laughs, Pine Tree hasn't changed at all, and for some reason the realization makes him smile wider. Out of all the meat sacks around he always couldn't stand any of them, all but one.

Malia also found a smile forming on her face, she knew that smile. The one Bill was wearing right now was not his usual smug Demon grin. No, this smile was once given to a girl Bill liked a long time ago. A girl with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes.

Just like Dipper.

Her smile grew as she realized her old friend hadn't changed at all. He was still the same Will, even if he referred to be called by a different name.

"One of us should probably go with you." Michel said hopefully.

"No I think you all have done enough!" Bill suddenly snapped. "Thanks to your armature teaching I'm gonna have to reteach everything!" he declared. "Starting with the basics."

"Now see here!" Michel began, but Ben stopped him.

"Its fine dad, we'll be back before dark." He said.

"But." Now it was Stan's turn to object.

"Grunkle Stan." Mabel insisted. "We got this."

"O-kay." Stan said still unsure.

"Alright Mr. you heard him!" Mabel said grabbing Bill and pushing him back towards the Shack. "We're wasting Daylight."

"How dare you!" Bill said, even though he lets Mabel guide him onward. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You're half naked." Mabel answered. "And that won't due."

The group of friends followed them inside.

"Dipper." Ford whispered just before he went it.

"Yeah?' Dipper asked.

"Be careful." He begged.

Dipper smiled. "I can handle him Uncle Ford." He said before retreating inside to save what was left of his wardrobe before Bill and Mabel got ahold of it.

Ford moves to follow, but the Oracle Mekhi Stops him with the touch of her hand. "They will be fine." She says. "You've got to have faith."

Ford nodded, he knew she was right, Mekhi had never steered them wrong before, and he had to believe in her guidance.

Because they needed it now more than ever.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	10. New Clothes and Visons of the Future

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : So here we are with another chapter of _I'm In Love with a Dorito_. Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

To say that he was enjoying himself was a stretch, however to say that Bill wasn't at least having a little fun would be a down right lie.

At first the idea of going to a large store full of flesh bags sickened him that was until he saw all the clothes! Now a lot of people may not notice this about him, but Bill had a passion for fashion, as Mabel would soon describe it. However, everyone else looked at him as if he had grown a third eye or something when he started pulling clothes off the racks to try on.

"What?" he snapped as he noticed Dipper's sideward glance.

"Oh nothing." Dipper said. "I just didn't think you'd actually enjoy this."

"Kid if you're going to be successful." Bill explained as he picked out a few yellow and black sweater vest. "Then you have to dress successfully." He gave the kid a wicked smile. "You know you could benefit greatly from a new Wardrobe yourself."

"What is wrong with what I wear?" Dipper whined.

"Mmm." Bill pretended to think as he looked him over. "Torn up jeans, plaid shirt, and sneakers that are falling apart at the seams." He scoffed. "Oh yeah you look like God material to me kid…not!"

"You know maybe he's right." Mabel suggested. "I mean you are the God of the multiverse, you should look the part."

"I'm not a god." Dipper snapped. "I'm not some all-powerful being who can bend time and space."

"Not yet." Bill corrected him. "But you will be, and if you want any of your enemies to take you seriously you've got to look the part kid."

"People take me seriously." Dipper shouted.

Gideon coughed quietly. "No offense Pines but no one takes you seriously." He revealed. "Half the town doesn't even really believe you're more than just another kid."

"Seriously?" Bill snapped. "You mean to tell me you don't have these meat sacks bowing down before you?"

"No I don't." Dipper snapped. "Frankly a lot of people here can't get over the fact that you forced me to kill all those people."

"So what you act all wimpy so they'll like you?" Bill scoffed. "That's some weak sauce kid, even for you."

"It's not being wimpy!" Dipper argued. "It's called being kind! Something you could try!"

"Fine." Bill said. "I'll try." he added, surprising them all.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"I'll try being nice, if you try acting like the God your supposed to be." Bill added.

"Absolutely n-" Dipper began but Mabel pulled him by the ear.

"He'll do it!" She cut in.

"Wait what?" Dipper gave Mabel a look of confusion, and she pushed him aside away from Bill and out of ear shot. The rest of their friends followed, all but Malia who decided to keep Bill busy. "Mabel what do you mean I'll do it!"

"Dipper this I our chance." Mabel said. "Bill has agreed to be give being good a try."

"Yeah so he can brain wash me into becoming a power hungry god!" Dipper snapped. "You heard him!"

"Look Dip." Ollie cut in. "He's just going to make you look the part."

"What is wrong with the way I look?" Dipper snapped more loudly. "This is me, and I like me!"

Mabel sighed. "Bro you've changed." She told him. "We've changed, our lives have changed. And that's okay."

"But I don't want this part to change." Dipper said. "I never asked to be the Star Child, I never asked for any of this."

"But you got it." Pacifica said. "Look I changed because Mabel showed me I could." She explained. "And maybe this is your way to change Bill."

"How?" Dipper asked.

"Embraced the fact that you're an all-powerful being, like Bill is." Pacifica explained. "Learn from him, become strong and He'll see you as his equal."

"And then still be the kind and heroic guy we know you are." Candy added.

"Then Bill will see that just because you're all powerful doesn't mean you have the right to step all over others." Pacifica finished "Just like you and Mabel taught me."

Mabel gave Pacifica a heartfelt smile, and she returned it.

Dipper however was not smiling and for good reason, Bill had a bad habit of influencing Dipper to make wrong choices. There was their first deal, and then of course the last deal where Bill used Mabel's own life to trick him into making another deal. Both times Bill brought out the worse in him and threatened the safety of his family.

And Dipper wasn't exactly looking forwards to giving the Demon another chance at that.

"Bro this is the only option he's giving us." Mabel reasoned.

"Exactly!" Dipper said. "It's an option he's giving which can't be good."

"Yeah but this time we have the advantage." Ben reasoned. "Now he's human just like the rest of us."

"It's an even playing field." Mabel added.

Dipper shook his head, it was never fair fight as far as Bill was concerned, and yet Dipper knew they were right. This was the only option Bill was giving them, and once that annoying Dorito had his mind made up there was no changing it.

But could he really afford trusting Bill again?

The answer should have been an easy no, but if he wanted to save them all from certain doom than the prophecy said he'd have to trust Bill one last time.

In the meantime, while Dipper was wrestling with a decision Malia decided to make a move of her own.

"Are you even going to acknowledge me?" She asked him.

Bill pretended to be interested in a certain rack of clothes with his back turned on her. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Seriously?" Malia snapped. "I should be the one mad at you!"

"Then why aren't you!" Bill snapped as he finally turned to face her. "You said it yourself I used you!"

"You used all of us!" Malia corrected him, "But I still see you as my friend."

"Why?" Bill snapped. "I don't need you."

"Right because you have your demon friends." Malia mocked. "Where are they hu?" She asked. "Did you use them until they couldn't stand you either?"

"NO!" Bill yelled. "They betrayed me!"

"Oh you mean how you betrayed me?" Malia asked. "Is that what happened? The great Bill Cipher got a taste of his own medicine? is that what happened Bill?"

Bill hissed dangerously, his eyes glowing gold in the most dangerous way possible, but Malia didn't even flinch.

"Look like it or not you need me." She said. "Once you accepted your demon side you didn't need to bother with the basics."

"So because I skipped the basics you think I can't teach them?" Bill snapped.

"Can you?" Malia asked. "It's been a long time since you were human. I on the other hand am half human, and stayed that way, besides you don't know anything but dark magic, Dipper needs to know good magic."

"We're going up against Demons not pixies!" Bill yelled. "Pine Tree needs to know how to fight like us." He pointed to himself.

"And if he only learns dark magic you'll ruin him!" Malia snapped. "Like you almost did four years ago!"

Bill flinched at her words, and it was his new human emotions to blame for it. Ever since he became human all he felt about his past attempts for conquest was a deep seeded guilt. He knows that once he becomes a full demon again it won't matter, but at this very moment…

It did matter, and Bill was finding it harder and harder to ignore his past crimes.

Malia notices the painful look in his eyes and softens. "Look Bill I know we may never have what we once did, but I'm not making the same mistake again."

"And what mistake is that?" Bill hissed masking the guilt with a scowl.

"I left you." Malia said. "You pushed me away and I let it happen, and look at what you became!" She was near tears now. "And now we finally have a chance to fix you, I'm not leaving you again." She said.

"Look I don't need fixing." Bill snapped. "I'm a demon, this is how we act." He paused, and to Malia's surprise he added. "But you're right, Pine Tree needs to learn proper balance so-"

"Will?" Malia was surprised. He was actually going with her plan?

"Look I'm only doing this because I know they trust you." Bill snapped. "And maybe if you stay close to me they'll stop breathing down my neck!" he gestured with his head towards the store across the mall and Malia notices for the first time that several members of the Order are spying on them through the glass window.

"They followed us here?" Malia was stunned.

"Of course they did." Bill snapped. "You think they're actually buying that _"I'll become good crap?"_ Please! As if!"

"So why do you suddenly need me?" Malia asked.

"I told you Pine Tree is not going to stand a chance fighting Bares, Not with just bending the elements alone. In less I teach him some of the darker and advance stuff we're screwed." He told her the obvious.

"So you need me to what? Convince them it's for the best?" Malia asked.

"No they'll hate the idea no matter." Bill reasoned. "Some of them already think the kid's tainted. But at least if we teach him the good stuff we can convince them it'll balance him out."

"Will it?" Malia asked.

Bill struggled. "Honestly I don't know, the kid's always been a mystery to me." He admitted. "Besides no one really knows how much a Star Child can take or what their true potential is. Hell most see them as a failed experiment."

"But you think Dipper is different?" Malia asked. "Why?"

"Trust me if any human can find the balance between dark and light magic than it's going to be Pine Tree."

Malia smiled slyly. "You think awfully highly of him." She mused. "I wonder why that is."

"Oh no you don't." Bill shook his finger. "I know that look, and you couldn't be more wrong."

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Malia asked smiling. "Because I know that look, you know the one you're always giving him."

"And I'm going to stop you right there." Bill growled. "I am a demon Malia A DEMON!" He snapped. "And we feel nothing."

"Right." Malia laughed. "That's why your heart beat quicken the moment I mentioned it."

Bill clenched his fist in rage. "For the last time I feel nothing for-" he stopped as Dipper marched up towards him and stopped right in front of him.

The kid had that look of determination on his face, the one that told Bill he was absolutely serious. "Bill Cipher I accept your terms."

"What?" he asked dumbly his initial anger gone in the moment?

"If you promise to be good long enough for us to destroy Bares than I promise to act like a higher being." Dipper said.

"Seriously?" To say Bill was surprised was an understatement, In fact he had only said that in the first place because he knew Dipper would never take the bait. Which meant Bill would never have to try and be a good person. The plan was supposed to be full proof, but like always Dipper Pines had a bad habit of ruining his plans.

"In less of course you don't think you can't handle it." Dipper added with a sly smile.

Bill's eyes glowed dangerously once more, oh he did not just say that he couldn't handle something. "I am an all-powerful God of Chaos." He hissed. "I think I can handle anything you dish out."

"So than we have a deal?" Dipper asked holding out his hand.

"You're kidding right?" Bill asked stunned, he couldn't believe this kid was actually suggesting they'd make another deal! He almost tells him off when he notices Sixer out of the corner of his eye from across the mall. The rest of the Order was holding him down as he tried to his best to get over to them and stop him from intervening. And the fact that he could still get under that nerd's skin made an old familiar smile slip onto his face. "Why would you want to go and make a deal with me anyhow?" He asked.

"Because you need your powers to come back as soon as possible." Dipper reasoned. "And I thought a deal could help things along. Besides a deals the only way I know for sure you'll actually keep your word."

Bill's smile widen. "So you think you can out due me in a deal." He scoffed. "Okay kid show me how much you've learned." He said grabbing Dipper's hand. "What are you terms?"

"No using this deal to some sick twisted advantage." Dipper said simply. "You are only to teach me how to be an all-powerful being who's strong enough to take out Bares and his goons. And in exchange for my cooperation you promise to be good long enough for us to destroy Bares."

Bill's smile widens at the kid's woods; they're good, but this deal still has plenty of loop holes he can exploit. "Okay." He mused slyly. "Deal!"

Dipper knows that smile of his can't mean anything good, but something in his gut tells him this is it. This is the moment that decides their fate for the better. Sure he wasn't for this plan when Mabel first suggested it but now things were different. He wasn't sure how, or what had changed his mind, but some internal instinct told him that this was the right thing to say.

This one deal was their ticket to victory.

"Deal." Dipper said and the two shook hands as their arms were engulfed in blue flames.

Bill chuckled as he felt a wave of power enter him, turns out the kid was right one deal really could give him the head start he needed to getting his powers back. "Alright first order of business." He let go of Dipper and gave him a look of discuss. "I cannot be seen with you looking like that!"

Dipper frowned. "Seriously?" Dipper whined. "Are you still on this?"

"Ahahha." Bill shook his finger from side to side mockingly. "I'm the teacher here." Bill mused. "And I stand by what I said. If you want to be all powerful you've got to look the part and….?" He gave Dipper a sly smile.

"And dress for success." Dipper answered in defeat.

"Girls do you know what this means?" Mabel asked with a girly squeal.

"Make over!" The girls screamed happily.

Dipper gave Bill the most hateful look possible. "I hate you." He growled.

Bill laughed as he looked through the rack of clothes beside him once more. "Now I'm thinking we go with a more sophisticated look. What do you think Shooting Star?"

"Absolutely." Mabel mused. "Nothing says all powerful god like a long sleeve collared shirt."

Dipper gives his sister another hateful look. "You are dead to me." He told her halfheartedly.

"Oh come on Dip-dot this will be fun." She insisted as Pacifica held a blue long sleeve collared shirt.

"I've been dying for this day since we met." Pacifica admitted.

"I will never wear that!" Dipper said.

"Why not?" Pacifica pouted. "It looks nice."

"Oh you'll wear it." Bill mused. "Cause once we get back I'm burning all your clothes."

"You wouldn't dare." Dipper gave him his best warning look, and Bill had to admit the kid could look downright intimidating when he wanted to.

Bill smiled, his left hand engulfing with blue flames as he spoke. "Try me." He sneered.

Dipper stomped off in rage as Bill's laughter of enjoyment followed close behind. He knew he was making a big deal out of nothing but Dipper was sick and tired of everything changing. Somedays he would give anything to go back to being the ignored little dweeb. Sure he hated being the awkward and sweaty nerd, but at least he and Mabel would still be the same they had always been.

And at least their parents would still love him, and be by their side and not on some unnamed farm pretending he didn't exist. Why was he always the one to bare all the weight of the world? What had he done to deserve this?

Dipper didn't realize he had entered the changing room area until he found himself locking the door of the stall and sitting down with a huff.

"Dipper?" Mabel's voice sounded meek from the other side of the door. "I'm sorry we shouldn't have pushed you too far."

"No it's not that." Dipper managed.

"Dip-dot." It was Pacifica this time. "At least try it on." She insisted draping the shirt over the door for him.

Dipper looks at it but makes no move to reach for it.

"Take your time." Cady assured him.

Bill however was less patient. "Well if you're not trying on clothes I am!" he declared phasing through the locked door and entering the stall.

Dipper looked at him in disbelief.

"Thanks for the extra juice by the way." Bill said with a snicker. "I think I'm finally starting to feel like me again." He added.

"Great just our luck." Dipper mumbled.

"Okay kid what's really going on?" Bill as he peeled off Dipper's plaid shirt to try on one from the pile he had brought in. "Why are you so hung up on this?"

Dipper's eyes widen as he noticed the zodiac had appeared on his back. It wasn't there when Bill had been unconscious in the woods.

Bill notices his glace and gives him a weird look. "What?"

"Your back." Dipper managed.

Bill turned to face him so he could look at his back through the dressing room mirror. He sees what all the fuss is about and a smile forms on his face. "Yes I'm back baby." He exclaims as he tries to change into his demon form.

Nothing happens.

"Well sort of." Bill mumbled as he made his flames appear once more. "I wonder if I'm strong enough to bend some reality." He said giving Dipper a mischievous look.

Dipper however was a bit preoccupied with Bill's frontal appearance, the demon in human form had a well-defined six pack and Dipper was beginning to wonder if that had been there before.

Bill's mischievous smile grows wider and more wicked as he notices. "So finally got over Red uh kid?" he joked.

Dipper blushed, realizing he had been caught and looks away. "Hu yeah." He managed to answer. "Wendy's away at college."

"And still thinks you're totally too young for her." Bill scoffed. "Pity she could have hook a god."

Dipper's blush depends as Bill strips off his pants, and Bill laughs. "like what you see?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dipper managed to say.

"You're a god kid." Bill reminded him. "We're not tied down by gender rules." He assured him.

Dipper shook his head and looked away once more, as Bill pulled on a pair of black slacks and dress shoes.

"Much better." Bill praised as he looked himself over. The demon was wearing a yellow and black sweater vest with his slacks and shoes. And Dipper had to admit the guy did look pretty good. "Now all I need is a top hat."

Dipper couldn't help the smile that slipped on his face, the guy was still the same Bill Cipher, and for some reason that made him happy.

"Okay kid seriously." Bill said as he threw him the blue collared shirt that was still hanging on the door. "What's eating you?"

Dipper caught the shirt but looked to the door expectantly.

"They're gone." Bill assured him. "They left to give you your space."

Dipper seemed to relax upon hearing this and decided he might as well try the shirt on. Besides he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't. "Ever since I beat you everyone treats me…differently."

Bill watched as Dipper peeled off his shirt and tried the new one on. The kid looked pretty good as far as mortals go. His muscles were well defined, not as good as Bill and his six pack, but not bad looking either. _'The kid should be running from a flock of girls.'_ He realized. He shook his head. "Look kid humans are fragile." He told him. "Trust me I know."

"You don't know anything!" Dipper suddenly snapped. "My parents can't even look at me! They left me because of what you made me do!"

"You think I don't know how that feels?" Bill snapped. "My own grandmother disowned me!" He yelled back.

Dipper felt like he had been hit by a truck. "What?" he asked.

"When I was four or maybe five." Bill said. "My father ticked off my Grandad and I heard him think some awful things about him. I was young and couldn't control my powers, and I ended up accidentally burring him alive in a fit of rage." The dream demon answered honestly.

"Bill…" Dipper was floored, he could actually see the pain in the demon's eyes.

"You should have saw the way my grandmother looked at me." Bill said, he could actually feel the tears coming. "Like...like."

"You were some kind of monster?" Dipper asked.

Bill nodded and threw Dipper a pair of black slacks. "Yeah I understand now that my father had manipulated the entire thing, but back then I couldn't understand..."

"You were a kid Bill." Dipper managed to find the nerve to pull his own pants down. It wasn't that he was shy, but that didn't mean he was proud of his sexuality. Hell he didn't even know what his sexuality was anymore. Pretty Girls didn't seem to faze him and neither did guys until Bill showed up that is. Not that it surprised him, of course he'd lose interest in dating the moment he became attractive enough to win people over. And there had been more than a few girls and guys who had tried to win him over.

However, over the years they had giving up, not that Dipper could blame them; he had distanced himself from all humans besides his family and the Order. Dipper didn't even go to school anymore. Instead Ford began homeschooling him, and just like Ford, Dipper had already earned several PHD's in a matter of years.

"Humans distance themselves from things they don't understand." Bill continued. "Because deep down they fear the unknown. It's not their fault, it's a survival instinct." The demon reasoned.

"I don't want things to change." Dipper whined.

"They already have." Bill pointed out the obvious. "Look Kid I've been where you are." He admitted. "I pretended to be a normal human because of what happened with my grandparents. I thought if I pretended then things wouldn't have to change, but they still do kid. It's a part of life."

"I know." Dipper said as he pulled on the slacks and sipped them up before looking in the mirror.

"Not bad." Bill mused. "Wait let me try something."

Dipper stiffened as Bill ran his fingers threw his hair pushing it back away from his forehead, revealing his birthmark. "Wow." Dipper couldn't help but be stunned as he looked in the mirror. With a simple change of clothes and a new hairdo he looked…older, maybe even wiser than he had just seconds before.

"Now that looks like a god to be." Bill said looking rather proud of himself. "Now all we need is some shoes."

"Bill I can't afford these." Dipper said looking at the tag, the pants alone were 50 dollars.

"Seriously you're a god and you have no riches?" Bill shook his head in disbelief.

"Says the dream demon." Dipper countered. "Where's all that gold you're always bragging about?"

"In my pocket dimension." Bill answered.

"You have a pocket dimension?" Dipper asked stunned. "Where?"

"In my hat." Bill said. "You know the black top hat that I can't seem to materialize at this given moment!"

Dipper smiled at the demon's obvious show of frustration. "So much for the God of Chaos."

"If I were you I'd have these people eating out of my hand." Bill exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Bill I have to change back into my normal clothes." Dipper complained.

"No you have to go find some nice shoes and your sister is going to need to see you in those clothes in order to find them." Bill instructed.

As he spoke Mabel and her friends had walked back over, they had several more clothes in hand all for Dipper no doubt.

"OMG you look amazing Bro-bro." Mabel praised. She smiled at Bill. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Please I could be wearing a sack and still look good." Bill reasoned.

"Guys we can't afford this." Dipper cut in.

"It's already taken care of Pines." Gideon said.

"For both of you." Pacifica add. "With as much allowance as my parents give me I should even have enough for the rest of us Girls to get something too."

The Girls squealed around her, so badly that Ollie and Ben had to cover their ears.

"But first let's fine you some shoes." Pacifica said grabbing Dipper by the arm and pulled him away.

Maliah looked Bill up and down and shook her head.

"What?" Bill asked slightly annoyed.

"Not even your taste in clothes have changed." She said with a laugh.

"Of course not." Bill answered as if it was obvious. "I'm not the one who's fashioned challenged."

Maliah laughed. "You coming with?" She asked.

Bill his head. "I'm going to try a few more on." He said closing the door once more. Honestly he could care less about the rest of the clothes. They were all the same size so he knew they'd fit, Bill just wanted time to himself. Time to think and get his emotions under control. "Stupid human emotions." He growled under his breath. "Nothing but trouble."

"You think so?" a scratchy voice said.

Bill nearly jumped ten feet in the air as the Oracle Mekhi appeared within the mirror. "Seriously lady how many times do you plan to do that?"

"You force down emotion." Mekhi said, ignoring his outburst. "It will be the end of us all."

"You want my help?" Bill hissed. "Then stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the Hell it is you want out of me."

"To consume or to bond." Mekhi Said. "Only you can decide our fate."

"Seriously lady you better start making sense before I burn you to a-" Bill was interrupted as Mekhi's hand reached out of the mirror and grabbed him by the face.

 _"Tonight the rain returns, our hope is a new at the sight of the falling Dipper's bright light. But alas this joy will not last. His birth shall mark a time of serenity and a world of darkness. A deal will be struck with the king of dreams, gravity shall fall and earth will become sky, fear the beast with just one eye. As soon as the sky turns red, a broken promise shall cause the world's end. But the love of a brother will save us all. And Upon the day the mark is revealed, a resurfaced destiny shall bring the fall of a false god and the rise of what was once forgotten."_

Bill trembled as he realized what this was, this was Dipper's Prophecy. He could see flashes of the future dance before his eyes, images too quick to grasp or make full sense of. He was floating above Gravity Falls, all the power of the world at his fingertips, his defeated enemy at his feet. The world, no the multiverse was his for the taking all he had to do was grab it.

Bill shook the vision away and forced himself out of old hag's grip, before falling to his knees in shock. What had he just seen? His future perhaps? But why would she show him this? Why give him a reason to betray them? "What sick game are you playing?" Bill asked looking up at the mirror once more.

But the old hag was gone leaving nothing but his own reflection staring back at him.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	11. A Regular Family Reunion

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : So here we are with another chapter of _I'm In Love with a Dorito_. Btw I gave Dipper a reverse Pines kind of look. I did this because Dipper Gleeful from Reverse Falls dresses a lot like Bill does in his human AU forms, and As Bill says in the last chapter _"You've got to dress for Success"_

Please let me know what you think about Dipper's new look :)

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

It had taken him more time to recover then he'd like to admit.

Bill Cipher forced himself onto shaking legs as he tried to get his scrambled mind back together. He knew the old Hag told him all this for a reason, and why wouldn't she?

His name was Bill Cipher for crying out loud! Deciphering ciphers should be a piece of cake for him. And they were, Bill simply did not want to listen to the _"know it all"_ witch. He never really liked Oracles. The fact that they could see into the future and forecasts things to come never settled right in his gut. Mostly because the words and visions they shared with you were open for interoperation.

For example, His vision showed him getting everything he wanted, all the power, and all the chaos he could muster up. However, his vision doesn't show him what he does with it, meaning the hag could have shown him this to blind him. In fact If Bill was still a full blown demon who thought he couldn't lose than he would have taken the bait and started scheming against Dipper right away.

And somehow Bill just knew that's what Mekhi wanted, she wanted him to be blinded by his own ambition so she could manipulate him into making the _"right decision."_ Whatever that was.

" _To consume or to bond. Only you can decide our fate."_

Bill took a deep breath, as he took each word the old Hag spoke and tried to make sense of it. Obviously this part was simple, Bill would once again have the choice to Consume Dipper Pines, or bond with him. The demon hissed at the thought, to bond with a lower life form such as a human would make him the laughing stock of the Nightmare Realm.

Then again Dipper wasn't a lowly Human, he was a Star Child with the potential to become a god. Besides Lord Bares had also bonded with another Demon, and now that Bill thought about it bonding with Dipper might be the only way to defeat them. But to bond with another, such a practice was frowned upon in the demon world and for good reason.

To bond with someone meant that they would become two half's of a whole, equal to each other in every way. A subject demons were not found of; no demon like to share the spot light. _'Which means Bares and Victoria are probably constantly at odds with each other.'_ Bill realized. _'If Pine Tree and I played are cards just right we could use that to our favor.'_

Pine Tree and I…

It was as if Bill's subconscious had already made up its mind, and in a way it had. Trying to Consuming Dipper was a stupid plan, one he should have known would go sour. After all, didn't his own father consume a Star Child only to be defeated seconds later? And Yet, Bill had almost made the same mistake.

Still, the hag had only given two options and while consuming was a no go, the dream demon wasn't exactly keen on the idea of being bonded with the kid forever. Sure Pine Tree was smart, and Bill would admit that he liked him more than most flesh bags, but to be stuck together, forever! Bill allowed himself to image it, him and Pine Tree stuck together, they'd probably stay on Earth Realm where they would rule or "manage mankind" as the Kid would probably put it.

Sure Bill could go back to the Nightmare Realm, but his bond would want him to stay close with his new mate.

Mate…

The word alone had Bill searching for a new topic to focus on, he had almost forgotten that part. The bond was more or less a form of marriage. Those bonded felt the other's emotions so completely that it often led to an intimate relationship. The two knowing that no one would never know them more completely than their other half. To know what the other was thinking based on feeling their emotions alone was far deeper than simply reading one's mind.

Such connections changed people…

' _Which is exactly what they expect me to do!'_ Bill realized _. 'Is this why I change? Because I bond with Pine Tree.'_ The demon shook the thought away the moment it was conceived. Just the mere idea of changing for someone else, made him want to be sick. Only weaklings changed everything about themselves to impress another.

Bill forced himself to focus on the rest of what he heard.

" _Tonight the rain returns, our hope is a new at the sight of the falling Dipper's bright light. But alas this joy will not last."_

Obviously this was about Dipper's Birth bringing new hope to the Earth Realm, a joy that would not last. And the reason for that was the next part.

 _His birth shall mark a time of serenity and a world of darkness. A deal will be struck with the king of dreams, gravity shall fall and earth will become sky, fear the beast with just one eye. As soon as the sky turns red, a broken promise shall cause the world's end. But the love of a brother will save us all."_

This part was obviously describing Weirdmageddon, explaining that Bill's and Dipper's fates were intertwined. Dipper broke his promise at dusk to return home with Mabel causing her to make a deal with Bill in exchange for the Rift. However, Dipper's love for his sister brought His enemies back together to face him. And Stan's love for Ford gave him the strength to sacrifice his own mind to defeat the dream demon and save the town.

Yes the first chunk was very obvious, it was the last sentence that had him pondering.

" _And Upon the day the mark is revealed, a resurfaced destiny shall bring the fall of a false god and the rise of what was once forgotten."_

The first part had to be referring to the day Bill noticed Dipper's birthmark for the first time. But what was this resurfaced Destiny? Who was the false God? Bares? And what had been forgotten? These were questions that the dream demon couldn't begin to answer, but then again that was how prophecies worked. Often enough they didn't make since until after the future they described had come to past. Which would explain why Bill could decipher the first chunk of it with ease.

Dipper's birth and Weirdmageddon had already happened, it was the rest that had yet to come.

"Bill?" Malia's voice was meek and quiet from the other side of the changing room stall. "We're thinking about getting some lunch at the food court." She said. "You ready to check out?"

"Uh yeah." Bill answered quickly as he tried to pull himself together and summon his top hat. He focused with all his might, but his pocket dimension refused to form in his hand. "Stupid human limitations." He growled.

He looked back down at Dipper's old rags and decided he'd never be caught dead in those again before opening the door.

"You're still in the first outfit." Malia pointed out.

"What can I say?" Bill mused with a fake smile. "It screams me." He threw his arms up dramatically doing his best to appear unwavered.

It seems to work because Malia laughs. "Dramatic much?" She asked.

"It's his forte." A familiar voice joked behind her.

Malia turned and Bill caught a glimpse of him, and to his surprise he actually did a double take.

Dipper Pines, the Nerdy, awkward and sweaty kid that had just left the dressing room minutes ago was now sporting a black long sleeve with a blue sweater vest and black dress pants and matching dress shoes. Finally his hair was combed back as Bill had left it before.

"What do you think?" Dipper said slyly.

What did he think? WHAT DID HE THINK? He thought the kid looked good enough to eat in the most sexual and perverted way possible. Which he had to admit caught him completely off guard. Bill was Centuries old. Okay he was born roughly 93 years ago, but when you travel back in time and live several more years in the past without moving back to your present day the years add up. Anyway that wasn't the point. The point was no mortal had caught his fancy since he became Bill Cipher. Then again Pine Tree was no mere mortal, not any more.

Yes, it was very common for demon to find a powerful looking being attractive, and boy Did Pine Tree fit the bill at that given moment.

Bill shook his head, No it had to be this stupid teenage body and its hormones messing with him. Why else would he suddenly find the kid attractive? "You stole my style!" Bill shouted pointing at him accusingly while he tried to get his stupid human body under control.

Dipper's smile widened tenfold. For some reason he knew the look would get to the dream demon the moment he took it off the rack. "I kind of like it." He admitted.

"And get this!" Mabel screamed excitingly making Bill realize for the first time that all of Dipper's friends were there to witness this moment. "He picked it out all by himself."

Dipper shrugged. "I just thought; what would Bill wear? And then went for a color I like." He said boastfully. "And from the look on your face I'd say I've already mastered your first lesson."

Oh yes he had struck a nerve, that Dipper could tell. And he had to admit it was nice to see the dream demon off his game for once.

Malia giggled and suddenly what she said came back to Bill's line of thought. Was she right? Was Bill already forming feelings for the Kid?

Apparently so, but why?

Was it because the kid saved his life?

It was possible, after all he did nearly die, and was now stuck in a human body. Which would have no trouble making him feel a since of gratitude towards him. But this was more; Bill could actually feel the familiar feeling that he had felt back in kindergarten for a certain human girl.

A girl with chocolate brown hair and matching doe like eyes.

' _Oh Elder Gods she's right.'_ Bill realized in disbelief. _'Pine Tree is totally my type!'_ he shook his head once more, forcing himself to get a grip. "Okay fine I admit I'm impressed." He admitted. "But looks will only get you so far." He added.

"Oh please tell me more." Dipper said slyly. It was obvious he was enjoying this and Bill couldn't help the smile that slipped on his face as well.

The kid was as quick of a study as he remembered, and his new found confidence added a little spice to his character. Dipper Pines was no longer that scared little human with moments of confidence. No, now that Dipper was gone, leaving only the snot nose brat with the nerve to challenge him.

And it was the part of the kid that Bill loved the most. His will to rise up above what a normal human should be capable of. To defeat him, time and time again with nothing but his wits and pure determination. Yes, Bill Cipher always enjoyed a challenge, and if he was being honest then he would admit that he had met no greater challenge then that of Dipper Pines.

"The clothes mean nothing if you can't hold yourself up right." Bill went on as they began to lead the group to the checkout station. His stack of clothes from the dressing room floated behind him as he spoke. "That means stand up straight, and walk with confidence."

"So basically being a God means being you." Dipper said mockingly as he matched Bill's stride step for step. "Look at me I'm Bill Cipher bow before me you pathetic meat sacks."

Malia burst into a fit of laughter this time and the rest of the gang joined in.

Bill's eyes blazed a dangerous gold and to his surprise Dipper flashes him with his own blue glowing gaze. _'Wow acting like me is actually working for him.'_ He realized. And why wouldn't it? By acting like Bill, Dipper was more confident in himself, because Bill oozed confidence.

The group reach the front counter and the cashier, Mrs. Tina gasped with her mouth wide open in shock as a mountain of clothes were levitated down before her.

"Hi Tina." Pacifica said sweetly. "Just put it all on my tab and have it sent to The Mystery Shack." She said adding several dresses to the pile.

Mabel also added several other outfits for Dipper. "Also their wearing one of their outfits." She let Tina know.

Tina nodded fearfully and approached Dipper with her scanner, scanning the price tags on his new clothes. She then did the same for Bill before running back behind her counter.

Dipper bit his lip apologetically. "Sorry about him." He told her. "Bill's not one for restraint."

"Pine Tree higher beings do not apologies." Bill corrected him.

"No, but nice people do." Dipper reminded him.

Bill sighed. "Fine I'm sorry that my mere presence frightens you as it should." He snapped to Tina.

"Its…f…fine." Tina managed to mutter as she continued to scan the clothes.

Bill and Dipper weren't listen however because they were busy giving each other the evil eye.

"Why don't we get some food?" Mabel cut in, the two appeared poised like two king cobras ready to strike. And the last thing they needed was for Bill to go off the deep end in the middle of the Mall.

Bill's stomach growled in response. "You're lucky I'm hungry Pines." He warned stomping off.

Dipper shook his head, he wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to egg the demon on in the first place. Maybe it was because he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that the once powerful demon was now more like him than not. It seemed fitting that Bill would be dragged down to such a state. And Dipper had to admit he like the fact that dream demon was practically just another mortal. Even if it wouldn't last for long.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Candy asked.

"I want fries." Bill declared suggesting that they better go somewhere that he can get some.

"Almost every place in the food court sells fries Bill." Dipper assured him.

"Well good." Bill snapped. "At least you humans got one thing right."

Dipper smiled. "So you like fries?" He asked mischievously.

"Most human food is garbage." Bill retorted. "But yeah fries are cool."

Dipper's smile became more genuine at his words. _'Maybe he's not so hopeless.'_ He thought. Dipper shook his head. Bill seemed to have master a way of being mean and nice at the same time. Which completely fulfilled his side of the deal and violated it all at once and Dipper couldn't help but be impressed by this small detail. "Well played." He admitted as they walked up to the Mall's in housed McDonald's.

"Trust me kid." Bill said reading his mind with ease. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Once the gang ordered their food they sat down at one of the several tables with in the food court. Moments later a well-dressed man joined them.

"This tables taken." Bill warned him. "Sit somewhere else."

"Bill be nice." Mabel reminded him. She then turned to the gentleman, "Sorry Tad, Bill's still learning."

Bill's visibly eyes widened. "Tad?" He said. "As in Tad Strange?"

"Yep." Mabel said missing his recognition. "The most normal guy in town."

Bill looked at the man more closely, and with his plain suit and tie the guy did seem pretty normal.

Tad extended a hand in greeting. "Tad's the name." He said. "And being Normal is my game."

"Oh Tad." Pacifica Laughed.

"Isn't he a riot?" Mabel asked Bill?

"Yeah." Bill said, his voice laced with suspicion as he grabbed Tad's hand and shook it. "Names Venroe." He said slowly. "William Venroe."

Malia's eyes widen as Bill mentioned his real name.

"I know exactly who you are." Tad said returning the hand shake his eyes narrowed almost mischievously.

Bill felt his breath get caught up in his lungs. Was it possible? Did the goof actually remember who Bill was? Did he know who Tad Strange really was? Was this even the Same Tad Strange that Bill was thinking about? Or did this man just happen to have the same demon name as his younger brother.

"You're Bill Cipher!" Tad suddenly exclaimed, his whole domineer changing. "You turned us all into stone!" The guys tone was so chipper it actually stunned the dream demon.

"Uh yeah." Bill said taking his hand back. "That was me." He admitted. Giving Tad a thoughtful look. This guy was defiantly strange, but was he "the Strange"? It was possible after all Bill had cursed his brother to be eternally stuck in a human form here in Gravity Falls nearly 100 years ago.

"So Tad you planning on evacuating soon?" Gideon cut in.

"Evacuating?" Tad asked.

"Yeah remember we had the town meeting." Grenda added. "The monster is coming through the rift."

"Oh that!" Tad exclaimed. "No I think I'll stick around." He said giving Bill another sly look.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked looking concern. "It could get pretty ugly around here when things go down.

"Yeah my home's here." Tad assured him. "My family is here." He said his smile widened more.

Bill's eyes narrowed at the word family, this wasn't right, if this was his brother than he should have no memory of being a demon.

"OMG!" Mabel squealed. "I didn't know you had family!"

"Yeah." Tad said. "I have a mom, a dad, and an older brother." He said giving Bill a wink. He then turns to Dipper. "My, my Mr. Pines you sure are looking spiffy this afternoon."

Bill's eyes glow a dangerous gold. "Spiffy?" He growled.

Dipper blushed, obviously not use to the attention. "Uh thank you." He said. "Uh Bill thinks I should look more like a god to be." He added trying to take the focus off of himself.

"Is that right?" Tad asked his hand reached out to push a strand of Dipper's hair back, which had fallen over his birthmark. "Well I say it works for you, makes you look more grown up."

Bill's eyes went from gold to red at the sight of him touching Dipper and he kicked Tad in the shin from under the table.

Tad stiffened a growl of his own as he retracted his hand from Dipper. "The Big Dipper." He mused looking at the Birthmark. "Must you follow his footsteps?" He asked. "I mean such ambitions got him killed."

Confusion fills Dipper's eye, Bill however translates the meaning to those words perfectly.

Their father had gone after their mother for her power and died because of it.

"He means Time Baby." Bill lied. "His ambitions to stop me got him killed."

Tad smiled not missing a beat. "We statues could see everything, He evaporated him into nothing. It scared me for life!"

' _It sure doesn't sound like it.'_ Bill told him inwardly, completely convinced of who he was talking to now.

"Well as always it was a treat talking to you Tad." Dipper said getting to his feet.

"Dipper?" Mabel looks confused. "Our food isn't ready yet."

"It's about to be brought out." Dipper assured her. "Besides I've got some training to do." He reminded her.

Mabel was about to protest when she notices Dipper has a certain look on his face. A look he only uses to express a dangerous presence.

And that's exactly what Dipper felt. He couldn't explain it, but suddenly Tad didn't seem as harmless as he once appeared. Not only that, but Bill's behavior was causing warning signals to go off in his mind. After all if Bill, a powerful dream demon was on the defensive than shouldn't they all be?

Dipper focused on Tad more intently as if trying to see him for what he really is, but all he can see is a human. And yet instinct tells him he is anything but.

"Well it was nice talking to you Tad." Mabel says as she motions for the other's to get up.

Pacifica flashers her a look as if to say. _'What is going on?'_

Ben and Ollie are giving her similar expressions while Gideon, Glenda, and Candy were already heading towards the counter to retrieve their food.

Malia however, stays put.

"Malia." Bill orders in a threatening tone. "We're leaving."

"I'll catch up." She assures him.

Bill looks ready to grab her by the hair and drag her out of the mall himself, but grabs Dipper by the arm instead. "Come on Pines we've got work to do." He insisted.

Dipper goes to say something but Bill pulls him along.

"Move kid." He said, his voice low and full of venom.

"But Bill who is that?" Dipper asked. "I mean that's not really Tad is it?" He asked unsure.

"What that is." Bill growled. "Is trouble." He assured him looking back towards Malia who has started speaking with Tad.

Tad however, feels his stare and looks up to meet his gaze, and to Bill's surprise they glow purple for an instant before he looks away to continue his conversation with Malia.

"Bill?" Dipper has seen it too, and he doesn't like it. "Will she be okay?"

"She better be." Bill answered. "Cause if she not I'm not saving her."

Dipper couldn't help but tense at his words as he looked back to Tad once more. Who was Tad Strange really?

And what plans did he have in store?

Dipper wasn't sure, but he didn't like it…he didn't like it one bit.

He wasn't the only one.

Bill sudden felt more volatile than he had in a long time. _'Stay out of my way.'_ He warned Tad with his thoughts.

' _Oh I plan to.'_ Was his brother's response.

Bill relaxed at those words.

' _However I can't say he'll do the same.'_ Tad added.

Tad's final sentence had him ceasing up as if he forgot how to breathe. And in an instant Bill knows Tad isn't referring to Bares. No, Bill knows this feeling, the feeling like a clod icy stare was baring into him. A look that was always judging, critiquing his every move, and dissecting his every decision.

' _What did you do?!'_ Bill asked threateningly.

' _Careful brother.'_ Tad warned. _'He's watching, He's always been watching.'_

' _Always?'_ Bill suddenly began to look around at every other human in the food court. He can feel that unmistakable stare, and he knows the source it here, but where?

Finally a flash of movement catches his eye, he looks left and their sitting just three tables way from Malia and Tad was a man. He looked average enough, in fact his black hair and pale skin are painfully plain.

The man smiles as he notices Bill's gaze and then he claps his hands as if to congratulate him for a job well done. It's a slow mocking gesture, one Bill knows all too well.

And as the man's eyes turn as black as a starless sky Bill quickens his pace.

Why?

Because he knew this man all too well, and the truth was he wasn't a man at all.

He was a Demon of Shadows and Former King of the Nightmare Realm.

Lucas Venroe, Bill's father!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	12. Of Venroe and Axolotl

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : So here we are with another chapter of _I'm In Love with a Dorito_.

Please let me know what you think about Dipper's new look :)

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

His mind was going a thousand miles per hour…

What was Tad? And why did he suddenly feel so dangerous?

"Bill slow down!" Dipper insisted.

The dream demon was dragging him through the parking lot towards Stan's car.

 _'Wait when did Stan get here?'_ Dipper thought as Bill opened the car door for him.

The dream demon ignored the thought and practically threw Dipper into the car, closing the door behind him.

"Just what's the big idea?" Stan asked, he was in the driver seat with Ford beside him on the passenger side. They had just been about ready to drive away when Ford saw them coming.

"Just drive Shrine Hat." Bill ordered as he got in. "It's not safe here."

Sixer gave the dream demon a look through the rear-view mirror.

"I'll explain when we get him back to the Order." Bill assured him.

"The Order?" Stan and Dipper asked in unison.

Sixer's look deepened. "Bill?"

"We've got some knew players in the game." Bill said simply. "I'll explain more once we're out of range."

Ford nodded. "Best do what he says Stanley." He told his brother.

Stan nodded and started the car; he notices Mabel and the others getting in Pacifica's sky-blue Cadillac. He supposed going to the Order wasn't the worse idea. He froze as he sees an old hag in the review mirror. Her looks were even worse than the Oracle maybe even worse than that hand witch he cross paths with years ago. If that was possible!

"Pines Drive!" Bill screamed.

Stan hit the gas and pulled out of the drive way with lightning speed. "What the heck was that!" he screamed.

"Sheba" Bill answered. "Bares right hand witch." He explained. "Nasty one, that one." He added with a shiver.

"Is she the danger you were talking about?" Ford ask.

"No, not just her." Bill told them. "She's the least of our troubles."

Ford wanted to press for more answers, but decided against it. Bill seemed determined to speak to the Order, and Ford felt he should.

Meanwhile, the witch Sheba watched her targets flee out of her sight knowingly. "Master he lives." She whispered.

Bares growls at her words, even though she didn't need to inform him. The demonic god could see everything his Hag witnessed with her own eyes.

"This is upsetting." Victoria, his mate spoke; her blue diamond shape glowed with deep thought. "If they bond, we might be in for a more challenging fight than we planned for."

"He is not the only threat." Sheba informed her Mistress. "The brat's family is here too."

"Lucas and Strange?" Bares looks thoughtful. "I doubt his old majesty will pick sides." He assured Sheba. "Tad, though…" He smiles. "He could have an axe to grind for what Bill did to him, Icarus." Bares turned to his own son.

"Yes father?" Icarus asked knowingly.

"Take Diablo with you and inquire Tad on his position in this war." Bares mused. "Perhaps his answer will make up for the failure to kill Bill while he was still weak."

Diablo bowed his head in shame at his words, he and his brother had failed to find Bill in the Dark forest before the Star child could save him. He had best not fail him again.

"Understood." Icarus said, his voice barely able to hold his excitement. It was about time father let his guard down and give him something to do. Ever since his father became a god Icarus was forced to remember why he wanted him dead in the first place.

And now he knew Bill was alive!

 _'Maybe it's not too late to cash in on that deal after all.'_

He thought with a sly smile as his father cut a rift out before them, he stepped into it without hesitation. Now that Earth Realm was no longer cut off to the Nightmare Realm the demons could once again come and go as they please. Diablo followed close behind, but the two did not speak until the Rift had closed behind him.

Icarus eyed the underling knowingly. "Want to cause my father some trouble?" He asked.

Diablo's shameful frown suddenly shifted to a mischievous smirk. "Don't I always?"

Icarus greeted the smile with one of his own. "Then let's go talk to Tad."

The two disappear in an instant to hunt down their chosen target hoping to find a new ally by the end of the day, and maybe if they were luck a way to defeat Bares for good.

* * *

 **(Back with Malia…)**

She was not exactly sure what possessed her to stay…

No that was a lie, the need for answers was why she was staying, however what influenced her to think Tad would help her find these answers was beyond her.

"What game are you playing?" Malia asked deciding to get straight to the point.

"Me?" Tad asked slyly, his eyes glowing purple and staying that way.

"You're up to something." Malia said the obvious.

"Why I'm not allowed to be up to anything." Tad informed her.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Malia asked.

"Father says Willy has one last chance to fix his mess." Tad informed her.

"And how is your father back exactly?" She snapped back. Oh yes, there was no doubt in her mind he was back. She could tell by the way Bill's attitude had suddenly changed. So guarded and untrusting, he only acted like that around one being; his father!

"That I had nothing to do with." He answered. "The weirdness waves of Weirdmageddon restored my memories my father approached me soon after."

"And your powers?" Malia asked.

"I am still cursed to this human form." Tad explained. "So my power is pretty much none existing, but since Will has lost most of his power I feel this form weakening, if he stays weak long enough I just might be able to ascend past it, and regain my true form."

"And then what will you do?" Malia asked.

"Nothing." A voice spoke behind her.

Malia turned to see the source of Bill's anxiety. "Lucas Venroe." She whispered his name. "You are looking well."

Lucas smiled knowingly. "Malia you a spitting image of your mother." He mused. "She liked to mettle in my plans as well."

"I am doing no such thing." Malia reasoned, choosing her words wisely. "I am here to teach the last Star child light magic."

"Light Magic!" Tad Laughed. "You think your pixie magic will stop Bares."

"He must know balance!" Malia yelled at him boldly.

"So you do plan to tech him the dark arts?" Lucas interjected.

"Not me." Malia told him.

"Willy?" Tab snickered. "He can barely keep those stupid human emotions under control." He reasoned. "And you expect him to have enough focus to teach him."

"Remember the last time you underestimated your brother?" Lucas suddenly snapped. "Tell me, how did that end for you?"

Tad bowed his head fuming with anger, but submissive all the same. "You give him too many chances." He said the obvious.

"He is my first born." Lucas reasoned. "And my legacy whether I like it or not!" He snapped. He then turned to Malia. "He gets one last chance to fix this." He told her.

"So you're not going to do anything?" Malia was stunned.

"I had my chance." Lucas assured her. "If William fails I will have no choice but to make the most of my second born." He looked to Tad knowingly.

"And you?" Malia asked Tad.

Tad smiled. "My brother needs no help failing." He assured him. "However, as much as I despise him for doing this to me I must admit…" He paused looking to his father. "I must agree with father, if a demon must rule as a God, I'd rather it be the demon I know I can handle."

"God?" Malia asked.

"To consume or to bond." Lucas mused. "I wonder what he will decide."

Fear threatened to take hold of her, but Malia forced herself to swallow it down. "He is nothing like you!"

Lucas scoffed. "I certainly hope not, after all I failed. You would think a child would learn from his father's mistakes, but no! They must go make their own mistakes along with yours."

"He will win!" Malia assured him, trying to sound confident even though she has no idea how Will is going to managed.

"He better." Lucas said with venom in his voice. "Because I am tired of seeing that joke sitting on my throne!"

"I have to go." Malia suddenly said, getting up. "It would appear you 2 are the least of my troubles."

"The witch will do nothing." Lucas assured her. "The Big Dipper is far too powerful for her to pose as much of a fight. None of Bares' trickery will do him much good this time."

Malia Nodded. "She is not the one I am worried about."

Lucas' eyes narrowed. "Icarus, he will come for you." He warned his son suddenly.

"What will you have me do?" Tad asked.

"Do as you see fit." Lucas answered. "But remember your brother's failure means you will have to fight Bares next."

Tad couldn't help but shiver at his words, and for good reason. As much as Tad hated his brother, he understood that Bill was born naturally stronger than him, and nothing would change that. "I told you father I am not interested in power."

His words struck Malia as odd. "You're a Venroe." She told him. "All your family crave is power."

"Not me." Tad assured her.

"Than what is it that you want?" Malia asked.

"I hate being human." Tad said, as he grew very serious. "It's insulting to my demon heritage and family name." His eyes turned into demonic slits. "What I want is what he took from me." Tad answered as if it was simply. "What is rightfully mine. If he gives me that willingly then…consider us even."

Malia forced herself to nod even though she knew better, after all trusting a Venroe was a dangerous business. Will had already taught her this lesson more than once. However, she knew that all she could do was deliver this news to William and let the dream demon decide for himself what to do. "I will let him know."

"Then we are done here." Lucas stated simply as he motioned Tad to follow.

"Wait." Malia insisted.

"What is it now?" Tad snapped, but Lucas nods.

"Speak."

Malia gathered her bearings. "Just because I know he is going to ask." She said. "How long have you been watching?"

"Since the beginning." Lucas answered.

"How?" Malia asked.

My son is not the only one who has made dealings with Axolotl." The shadow demon explained. "He restored me with one condition in mind."

"And what is that?" Malia dared to ask.

"He told me not to get in the way of the Multiverse's true king." Lucas explained.

"You mean Dipper." Malia asked.

Tad scoffed and Lucas smiled wickedly.

"Why don't you ask your friend William what the Oracle just showed him in the dressing room?" Lucas spoke menacingly.

"She showed him something?" Malia asked. "What was it?" She demanded.

"I'll tell you what he didn't see." Tad snapped. "That snot nose brat becoming King."

Malia looks stunned, the emotion is written all over her face. "But if not…than who?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tad retorted looking rather bitter now. "I mean Time baby could have killed him back then, but instead he banished us all to the Nightmare Realm. Why do you think that is?"

"Because Dipper needs him!" Malia snapped. "To reach his full…potential." She stops as the truth dawns on her. "To consume or to bond."

And just like that Malia understood why Lucas plans to do nothing.

Why?

Because there was no need to, Axolotl already assured him that he would get exactly what he wanted.

A legacy to be proud of.

"I must go." Malia said once more. "There is someone I must see."

Tad smiled. "That Salamander won't tell you any differently."

Suddenly Lucas grabbed Tad by the throat and growled menacingly. "To provoke Axolotl is to ask for Death." He toss Tad back as he spoke.

Tad falls back from his chair and lands on his butt with a thump.

"He has given my blood line more second chances than I'd like to admit." Lucas went on. "Ruin this for me and being human will be the least of your troubles."

"Yes, Father." Tad managed to answer before he turned back to Malia.

"He is right though." Lucas said. "If you manage to find him he will tell no differently.

"Dipper is the last star child." Malia said. "I need to know…for myself what his fate is."

Lucas nodded. "Then I would go now." He said ominously. "His time grows short."

Malia's eyes widened. "Bares wouldn't!" She reasoned.

"He will try." Lucas warned her.

Malia wasted no time, she turned and ran. She wasn't sure what Bares and his mate could be planning, but she did know one thing.

She had to reach Axolotl first.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	13. Drawing Battle Lines in the Sand

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : For those of you who don't know (Seriously I hope you know this) Axolotl is briefly mentioned throughout the journal and the book "Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates Treasure" And even though this book is not Cannon, Alex Hirsch has confirmed that page 246 of that book is. On that page Mabel and Dipper meet Axolotl and get to ask one question. Dipper asked "What do you know about Bill Cipher.

These next few chapters explain what Axolotl said and how I have tied it into this AU.

With that said please enjoy.

* * *

 **(Back with Tad...)**

He watched her run off with intense interest. "Why did you tell her all that?" Tad asked his father.

However, Lucas provides no answer instead he goes to take his leave. "Icarus approaches." He warned. "Choose wisely." Before walking away.

Tad rolls his eyes as he takes his seat once more. His father had been a thorn in his side for years. And while William could do no wrong; the same could not be said about his younger brother.

"Bad time?" A voice asked.

Tad looked up from the dirty table to see a boy roughly 17 standing before him, His hair is black, his eyes as cold as Ice.

"Icarus?" Tad asked unsure.

Icarus smiled. "Like the new form, my father made it for me, amazing what a God can do." He bragged openly.

"Too bad demons in human skin isn't a new trick." Tad sneered. "You won't get very close to the Star child even looking like that." He explained. "They both sniffed me out rather quickly."

"Honestly I could care less about that kid." Icarus spoke truthfully. "I'm just here to inquire your position in this war."

"Neutral." Tad answered without hesitation.

"So you don't plan to get involved?" Icarus asked.

"No, this is his fight." Tad assured him.

Icarus smiled. "Do you plan to speak to him?" He asked quieter, just in case his father was watching. Sure Diablo was keeping a look out for Sheba at the mall entrance, but it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful.

"I already have." Tad mused.

"Again?" Icarus added. "Will you speak to him again?"

Tad thought for a moment and then nodded. "He took something of mine, I will give him a chance to return it." He explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to ask him a question for me." Icarus told him. "He'll know what it means." He paused.

"Go on." Tad assured him.

"Do we still have a deal?" Icarus whispered.

Tad's eyes widen. "Why Icarus do I detect a hint of betrayal in you?"

"Being the son of a god is not all it's cracked up to be." Icarus revealed the obvious.

"Then you best tell your father I haven't decided yet." Tad advised. "It will give you a reason to see me again." He explained. "I'll have your answer then."

Icarus nodded and got up to leave. "Don't make me wait long." He warned.

"Not up to me." Tad said the obvious.

"Don't you hate that?" Icarus asked slyly.

"No." Tad answered, not a hint of deception in his voice. "I like being the youngest, it mean I can be who or whatever I want. My brother on the other hand…has a destiny to fulfil and a legacy to insure."

"And if he fails?" Icarus dared to ask.

"He won't." Tad spoke without doubt or hesitation.

"For all our sake I hope you are right." Icarus hissed. "The Nightmare Realm has only gotten worse since my father became a God." He informed him. "Now I love chaos as much as the next Demon, but if I have to stand another second under his thumb…" He growled at the thought.

Tad nodded. "Don't worry everyone is in his corner." He reasoned. "The Oracle has practically told him what to do in order to win. Not even Cipher can mess that up."

Icarus turned and walked away in good spirts, soon he would be rid of his father and his annoying new whore forever. And then he could finally start living his life.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford...)**

He could tell about Cipher's growing concern that whatever this was about it was anything but good.

"Everyone settle down, please!" Ford shouted over his brethren.

The members of the Order had been called to gather within the Great Hall within their facility the moment He and Stan had arrived with Dipper and Bill. Of course, this sudden meeting with Bill had every member speaking loudly over each other trying to decide why the demon was here. While others argued that he had no right to step into these halls.

Bill rolled his eyes at their small mindedness. Seriously their own Oracle told them he was not the enemy and yet they still treated him as if he was.

Dipper cleared his throat and yelled. "ENOUGH!"

Bill was actually taken aback as the voice of authority bounced off the walls around him, and he wasn't the only one.

"Way to go bro." Mabel praised, she and their friends had taken some seats at one of the tables away from the center of the Great Hall where the official members of the Ordered had gathered.

"He is here with me!" Dipper said, ignoring Mabel and trying to get to the matter at hand. "And he has something to say."

Silence followed as all eyes fell on him.

Bill takes in their looks of distain and tries his best to swallow his pride, it's not an easy pill to force down. And for a moment he questions why he even gives a damn about any of this.

"Go ahead Bill." Dipper encouraged him.

And then he remembers, he needed the kid to win. _'That's right all that matters is winning Cipher.'_ He reminded himself and began to speak. "We have a few new players in the game." He said.

"What?" Michel asked growing tense.

"My…family is here." Bill said hesitantly.

"How is that possible?" Ivan asked. "Your parents are dead-"

"Not my father." Bill revealed. "Not anymore. My brother is also here, I cursed him to be eternally human a long time ago. You all may know him as Tad Strange."

"Tad is a demon!" Stan exclaimed stunned.

"He's your brother?" Ford added.

"Yes." Bill revealed. "And he is regaining his power rapidly, possibly due to my weaken state." He predicted. "Look My father has already destroyed one Star Child I think it's safe to assume Pine Tree is in more eminent danger than we thought."

"And you expect us to believe he is safer with you!" David shouted.

What happened next caused Ford's Heart to skip a beat.

Bill's shadow which was casted on the wall behind him grew in size and took on a large triangle shape, his eyes silted and went blood red, his voice as demonic as ever. "Do you think I give a damn about you worthless meat sacks and your opinion?" He hissed. "I am more than capable of taking him and leaving you all to wonder if you will ever see him again!"

"Bill…" Dipper warned as the walls shook around them.

Ford reached for a blaster in his belt, the dream demon was obviously regaining his power more rapidly than they had thought possible, and with it his irrational personality. He expected this could go very wrong, very quickly.

But to all of their surprise Bill takes a deep breath and continues in a much calmer, more human voice as his features return to normal. "But obviously none of you want that so tread lightly."

The Great Hall was so quiet Ford was sure you could hear a feather as it touched the ground.

"Do you really think they'll try to stop us?" Dipper asked, finally breaking the silence. He couldn't explain it, but while he knew Tad was dangerous, he still did not feel the need to be worried by him, or the return of his powers.

"You can never tell with my family." Bill answered.

"They won't." Malia said as she stormed into the room.

Bill froze at the sight of her, and rightfully so, his once close friend looked ready to tear him in two.

"How do you know this?" Stan asked.

"I spoke with them and they aren't doing anything because this is all going to turn out exactly how they want it!" Malia hissed. "Isn't it Bill?"

All eyes fell on him again, and Bill felt his anger resurfacing. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" he shouted back.

"Lier!" Malia shouted. "What did the Oracle Show you?"

Bill's eyes widen is that why is father plan to do nothing? Was his translations of his vision true? "She…She showed me…" He began but shook his head. "No Why should I tell you when none of you bothered to tell me the prophecy?"

"You expect us to trust you with his Prophecy?" Ford snapped.

"She Did!" Bill shouted pointing to a door to his left, it was the Oracle's door, the one that led down to her chamber. "She told me everything!"

"Everything?" Dipper asked.

"Everything!" Bill insisted.

Dipper grew serious. "Bill what did she show you?"

"He wins!" Malia shouted. "That's what Lucas said."

"Of course he said that!" Bill hissed. "He wants to tear us apart."

"So he's wrong?" Dipper asked.

Bill paused. "We…we do win." He said trying to sound sure.

"Do we win?" Malia asked. "Or do you win?"

Bill wanted to say "We" He really did, but then he remembered the power he felt, the pride that consumed him. He remembered how he had finally gotten everything he ever wanted, but was that really what he wanted?

Or was that what the demon side of him wanted?

Were these stupid human emotions just blinding him, or had he already been blind all these years?

Who was he? Who was the real Bill Cipher? And what did he really want?

"I…I don't know." Bill answered honestly.

Malia sees the lost look on his face and she softens. "Well I know a way we can find out." She told him.

"How?" Ford asked.

"Axolotl." Malia answered.

"Axolotl?" Dipper asked. "Why does that name sound Familiar?"

"I spoke of him briefly in my journals." Ford explained. "He is a godly being, He is all knowing and is known for his powers of resurrection. I met an Oracle by the name Jheselbraum while I was lost between dimensions...She spoke of him."

"That makes since." Ivan said. "All Oracles have a connection with Axolotl. He is the one who gives them the Prophecies they share as well as their visions."

"So An Oracles power comes from Axolotl." Mabel said. "This guy sounds pretty powerful."

"Powerful?" Ford shook his head. "Maybe but Jheselbraum described him more as a guide; he helps people to their fate, to find their way, And Oracles across the dimensions help him do that."

"So what does this Lucas have to do with Axolotl?"

"Lucas used him to be resurrected and in exchange he swore to not get in the way of the one true King of the Multiverse."

"So he's not a threat to Dipper?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"I thought so to." Malia said. "But according to Lucas Bill is that one true King."

"King" The word felt sour in Bill's mouth, sure he had plotted to take over the Multiverse, but that was simply so he could destroy it, to turn it into a realm of eternal chaos not rule over it! To be king was to become his father, something Bill never wanted to be.

"Well?" Stan asked the dream demon.

"I made a deal with Axolotl." Bill said, deciding now was the best time to come clean about his return.

"What?" Ford asked stunned.

"It was during the final battle of Weirdmageddon." Bill went on. "I was in Shrine Hat's mind and you all used the memory gun to destroy me. You remember." He said to Stan.

"All I remember is you begging for mercy and spouting a bunch of gibberish." Stan said.

"Look this is how it works you Invoke his name and in exchange for one condition He brings you back." Bill snapped.

"But you used me." Dipper said. "You had me kill all those people!"

"I said he brings you back." Bill said. "That doesn't mean he brings you back to your former power. I had to use you and those souls to regain my physical form." He explained.

"So what was his condition?" Malia asked.

"What?" Bill looked confused.

"The condition Bill!" Malia snapped. "You just said Axolotl doesn't just bring you back for free. What did you promise him?"

"Anything." Bill answered.

"Anything?" Stan asked. "Seriously?"

"I was kind of short on time!" Bill hissed "I wasn't even sure we had a deal until I reappeared in the Mindscape!"

"Then we have to go see him." Mabel concluded.

Bill laughed. "Go see him! You don't just go see the Axolotl. That's why he has Oracles to speak through."

Then we need to speak to Mekhi." Malia insisted.

"I agree." Ford said. "If Axolotl did resurrect you than not fulfilling your side of the deal could jeopardize the future of the entire Multiverse."

The rest of the Order nodded their own agreement.

Bill growled in annoyance, he really didn't want to go see that old hag, but he could tell by the look on everyone's faces that he wasn't getting out of this one. "Fine, let's go talk to the crazy lady." He softened as his eyes fell on Pine Tree.

With one look he can tell the kid is not happy with him. "Pine Tree…" He begins.

Dipper shook his head. "Look Bill it's obvious that for all our sake I have to push aside what you did." He paused. "What you made me do, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten."

"Dipper." Mabel whispered as she joined them. "I'm coming with you."

Dipper nodded and took Mabel's hand. "Let's go!"

Bill bit his inner lip as Malia fell in step with him behind the twins as the approached the Door to the Oracle's Chamber.

"Did you really do that to him?" She asked as they stepped through the door and began to walk down the long stair case.

"Yeah so?" Bill asked.

"Did you apologies?" Malia asked.

"What's the point?" he asked looking defeated. "It's not like he'll actually forgive me."

"Whether he forgives you are not is not the problem." Malia lectured. "I mean seriously Will your actions have…"

"What consequences?" Bill snapped. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Well did you ever think what you forced Dipper to do could ruin everything!" Malia asked. "What if your actions upset Axolotl? Did you ever think of that?"

"No!" Bill said. "I'm a demon." He told her. "I was only thinking of myself!"

"And who are you thinking of now?" Malia asked.

Bill deflated. "Why it had to be me." Bill said. "Axolotl could have chosen anyone to help this Kid. So why me?"

"I don't know." Malia answered. "If we get to see him, maybe you should ask him."

Bill nodded as they stopped at the door at the bottom of the stairs.

Dipper knocked on the door firmly. "Mekhi." He said. "We seek your Council." He stated hopefully.

Silence…and then…

"Enter." Mekhi voice rang out.

"Well here it goes." Mabel said giving her brother's hand a tight squeeze.

Dipper returned the gesture as he fought the anxiety that was building. Would Mekhi let them see Axolotl, and if she did.

What would he say to them?

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	14. Axolotl Mysteries of the Future Revealed

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : Now for those of you who haven't read "Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates Treasure" Axolotl explains to them that they will never remember meeting him, so because they never remember meeting him I decided that it's only fitting that they ask him the same questions that did in the book. You know since they don't remember the answers.

With that said please enjoy.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

The anticipation alone could have killed him…and for good reason.

Axolotl could very well tell them how to win this war, but was knowing actually a good thing? Or was it better to just let fate take hold? Dipper would like to say he'd blindly follow his fate anywhere but to do that would mean that all the bad things happened for the reason.

Ford trusting Bill was fates design there for it was Axolotl's. Ford getting trapped between dimensions, Stan bringing him back and in return giving Bill his chance to enter their realm was planned by Axolotl! Even the deal Dipper made with Bill that allowed the dream demon to regain power after his defeat was all Axolotl's intent.

Dipper being born a Star Child would also be his doing, sure Time Baby made the Star Children, but if Axolotl was truly the master of fate than it would be him who would have chosen which humans would be gifted with such power.

And knowing all of this was hard for Dipper, after all were all these bad things really necessary? Did all this really have to happen in order to insure their victory?

Did Bill really have to become an insane, selfishly unstable demon in order to save them all?

According to Axolotl yes, yes, he did.

Dipper however couldn't see it that way.

And he wasn't the only one, Bill was also having a hard time understanding why things had to play out this way.

Why was his mother a Star Child? Why allow the mother of a demon will such power?

Why let Bill live in the first place?

After all it wasn't like the fate of the multiverse depended on his existence…right?

RIGHT!

"You seek my council?" Mekhi asked in her usual raspy sand papery voice.

"We wish to speak with Axolotl." Dipper requested bluntly.

There is a pause as if Mekhi is waiting for an answer to his request.

"Look lady if he doesn't want us to royally screw this up, he'll speak with me NOW!" Bill snapped more demandingly.

Mekhi nodded at this. "There are many ways to speak with him." She said, "But since you are here, we can do it the less stressful way."

"What does she mean?" Mabel asked.

"The dreamscape." Bill answered. "She wants me to take us to his mindscape."

"Are you…able." Dipper asked unsure.

Usually Bill would be insulted that a mere mortal would dare ask him such a question. Was he able? How dare he imply that he was weak and unfit for the task.

However, Dipper was no mere mortal, in fact at the moment the child could very well be more powerful than him. So, he ignored the instinct to lash out and nodded. "I'll manage." He assured him.

Strange, it was almost as if he saw the kid as something worth his time.

His demon side reasoned that of course he was; Pine Tree was his ticket back to power.

However, his human side saw him differently this kid saved his life, brought him back from the brink of death. And what did Bill do to deserve such mercy?

Nothing!

Bill used him, forced him to kill all those people, heck he may have even tanted him forever.

And as much as Bill hated to admit it Malia's words were having an effect on him. He never apologized to Dipper, hell he didn't even thank him for saving his life.

"Bill?" Dipper asked.

Bill's eyes meet his and he instantly hates it.

' _How can he look at me like that?'_ He wondered. _'With eyes full of concern and worry.'_ It just didn't make since to him. Pine Tree should hate him, shouldn't even be able to bare the site of him!

And yet…

"Let's get this over with." Bill snapped.

"Bill…" Malia whispered.

He ignores her, focusing on the task at hand.

"He waits for you to make the connection." Mekhi tells him. "His mind is open to you."

Bill nods and grabs Dipper by the hand.

A small spark of electricity accompanies the touch and Dipper can feel his cheeks heating up for reasons he can't quite explain. He does his best to ignore it as he takes Mabel's hand into his, and his sister in turn grabs Malia's.

They all closed their eyes.

Bill reaches out mentally, He knows entering the mindscape should be impossible for him at this state, but Axolotl is reaching out to him, calling him, so it should be easy.

Should be being the key word.

Bill growled angerly and stopped his foot. "Why isn't this…" He gasped as he opens his eyes. "Working?" He was suddenly alone in a great space filled with stars and clouds.

Had he done it?

Was this Axolotl's mindscape?

If so, Bill had to say he was surprised, he thought a being as powerful as Axolotl would have a more complexed mind.

The dream demon suddenly feels a powerful presence behind him.

"Hello Cipher." A voice says softly.

Bill turned to see the large pink salamander, it's gills like that of a lion's mane.

Of Course, he knew the being was more than a large lizard, but his appearance did not help his image. In fact, Bill knew that the opposite was true. Many powerful beings' demon or otherwise failed to take Axolotl seriously because all they saw was a lizard.

Even Bill had made the same conclusion.

And now that he was in front of the all-knowing pest Bill had to admit his first instinct was to scream at him. To demand what the hell was going on? For him to stop giving him riddles and just tell him what to do.

But unlike Dipper, Bill understood the need. He knew Axolotl didn't just tell people the future because knowing a clear picture of future event could ruin the desired outcome. Take Dipper for example, if Dipper knew exactly how to save them and being the nerd, he was; the kid would over analyze the whole thing and miss his moment. Or worse he may think he knows a better way to save them and chose something differently entirely.

Either way would ruin their chances.

So yes, Bill understood the need to be cryptic and unclear and why wouldn't he? He was a Cypher after all being cryptic and unclear was how he had fooled humans into making deals with him for years.

So rather than scream his head off at the entity before him, Bill surprised himself by asking in a very calm manner.

"What do you want me to do."

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper…)**

At first, he feared it hadn't worked, that they were all still standing in front of Mekhi looking like a bunch of idiots.

Thankfully that was not the case.

"Dipper look!" Mabel said as she shakes him.

Dipper opens his eyes to see a vast pace of clouds and stars. "Where are we?" He asked.

"You are in the time and space, between time and space." Another worldly voice boomed.

Suddenly Axolotl appears before them.

"Cool a salamander!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel that's Axolotl." Dipper whispered slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

"He's a lizard?" Mabel asked. "How come you didn't tell me he was a lizard?"

In all honestly Dipper couldn't answer her, because he hadn't known. However, now that Axolotl was standing before them, he just…knew. Maybe it was his abilities as a Star Child that allowed this to be, he wasn't sure.

One thing he was sure of was that Mabel was being a little to carefree in the presence of a sentient being who could litterly change the fate of the Multiverse with a single blink of his eyes.

"I am Axolotl" Axolotl said. "Forgive me for our time is short, you may ask one question each."

"One question?" Mabel asked. Why only one?"

"Mabel!" Dipper warned her.

Too late.

"There is not enough time for more." Axolotl said. "And that was your question." He then turns to Dipper. "What about you boy?"

A thousand possible questions swirled through his mind; how could he just pick one when there was so much left unanswered. It was simple really, he'd just have to choose a question that mattered the most to him.

"What do you know about Bill Cipher" he asked.

Yes, that was it, he could of asked, how do we win this war, or why the lizard allowed this madness to happen in the first place, but for some reason he knew those questions would willed no answers.

Axolotl ponders the question for a moment and then answers:

" _Sixty degrees that come in threes._

 _Watches from within birch trees._

 _Saw his own dimension burn._

 _Misses home and can't return._

 _Says he's happy. He's a liar._

 _Blame the arson for the fire._

 _If he wants to shirk the blame,_

 _He'll have to invoke my name._

 _One way to absolve his crime._

 _A different form, a different time."_

Dipper is stunned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

'SHH Dipper it's Poetry." Mabel said. "I like it, but it is a bit wordy."

"Wordy?" Dipper snapped. "How does this help us?"

Axolotl looks nods. "You are young Star Child, the youngest Star Child the Multiverse has ever known."

"Hey how come he gets two questions?" Mabel complained.

"Mabel!" Dipper insisted.

"With age comes Wisdom." Axolotl assured him.

Dipper still looks unsure. "I wasted my question, didn't I?" He asked.

"You are cursed with thought." Axolotl answers. "To win this war you must learn to follow your heart."

"Maybe Malia can tell us what the poem means." Mabel suggested. "She has known Bill the longest."

Dipper looked to Axolotl and the lizard nodded.

"Okay that's technically three questions." Mabel pointed out, but this time Dipper ignored her.

"Thank you." He said to Axolotl.

Axolotl smiles. "No Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Dipper asked but stopped as he realized. "Right knowledge takes time." He reminded himself.

Axolotl nodded and with a flick of one of his gills the twins vanished.

* * *

 **(Back with Bill…)**

He had tried to be civil, he really did, but what Axolotl told him sent him into a fit of rage.

"What do you mean I already know what to do?" Bill snapped. "If I knew I'd obviously wouldn't be asking you!"

"I showed you all you need to know." Axolotl assured him.

"Seriously?" Bill snapped. "That vision was malarkey!" He hissed. "All I felt was power."

"Do you not like power?" Axolotl asked.

"Showing me what I want to see is not showing me what I need to see!" Bill argued.

"You are avoiding the question." Axolotl snapped, despite his usually calm demeanor. "Do you not like power."

"Yes!" Bill screamed. "I mean no! I mean I don't know!"

"And there lies the problem." Axolotl revealed. "How can you know they future when you do not know they self."

"I know who I am!" Bill screamed.

"Do you?" Axolotl asked. "Who is Bill Cypher?"

Silence.

"Do you know?" Axolotl demanded.

Oh, he knew; he knew all too well.

"Nothing…" Bill whispered. "I'm nothing…"

Axolotl shook his head. "You are more than nothing, so much more."

Bill shook his head. "You could have chosen anyone." He yelled. "Why me?"

"I did not choose you." Axolotl revealed.

"What?" Bill asked confused.

"The creator chose you." Axolotl explained.

"Creator?" Bill asked. He had heard of this creator, some mysterious being who was responsible for the creation of Axolotl. And more importantly the multiverse. Bill however had never seen this creator before and seeing was believing when it came to him.

"You have already seen him." Axolotl told him.

"What?" Bill looks confused.

"He gave you life just as he gave me." Axolotl explained. "His blood saved you from death and gave you this chance."

Bill's eyes widen "Pine Tree?" He gasped.

Dipper Pines was the creator of Axolotl, of the Multiverse?!

But How?

"The creator chose you, and now you must do the same." Axolotl continued. "To consume or to bond, only you can decide."

"Wait!" Bill screamed, but it was too late.

With a flick of Axolotl gills he was gone.

* * *

 **(Back to Malia…)**

She had met many powerful beings in her life, nut none as powerful as him.

"Axolotl…" She whispered as he appeared before her.

"Malia Windsnap." Axolotl says. "Queen of the Oceans and seven seas." His words echoed around them. "How may I ease your mind."

Malia stepped forwards with shaking legs. "Be honest." She said. "Can we trust him?"

"He had betrayed you before." Axolotl answers. "He is selfish and full of pride."

"I knew it." Malia cried. "He's going to…"

"He will do what demons do." Axolotl told her. "He will cease the opportunity to claim power."

"That backstabbing…"

"And it will be our salvation." Axolotl finished.

"Wait what?" Malia asked confused.

"The King knows what he's doing." Axolotl assured her.

"King?" Malia gasped. So, Lucas was right, Bill does become King of the Multiverse. "But what about Dipper!" She cried. "What will become of him?"

"Do not threat." Axolotl soothed her. "All is well…all will become clear in time."

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but Bill had let her down before.

"Everything happens for a reason." Axolotl told her. "Do you still believe that?"

"Yes." Malia said, and it was true, she did believe it.

"Then do not lose faith now, it is almost over." Axolotl replied. "Soon all that is meant to be will come to past."

"And then?" Malia asked.

Axolotl looks confused for a moment and then answers. "I don not know." He admitted.

"But you know everything." Malia reasoned.

"I know enough to fulfill my purpose." Axolotl rationalized. "I must lead the creator to his destiny. By guiding you all to your fate I show him the way to his own."

"I don't understand." Malia admitted.

"No." Axolotl agrees. "But you will, the Big Dipper will seek your council soon." He tells her.

"Dipper?" Malia asked.

"I have given him something to think about, only you can help him see it for what it is."

Malia nodded. "I wish…you would be clearer." She admitted.

"And I wish my creator did not make me so complex that I can only speak in riddles." Axolotl admitted. "But somethings are out of our control."

Malia smiled. "I guess you're right." She admitted. "Goodbye."

"We will see each other again." Axolotl assured her.

"When?" Malia asked.

"Oh, you'll never know it was me." Axolotl answered. "But I will know."

And with one final flick of his gills she was gone.

"I have done it creator." Axolotl says to no one in particular. "The rest is up to you."

For a moment nothing happens, and then a shadow appears along the clouds before him.

A shadow that is unmistakably in the shape of a triangle and beside it another shadow mysteriously in the shape of a pine tree!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	15. Old Allies Converge

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : Okay I know we have yet to get to the part where Bill trains Dipper, well in less you count the chapter with the Lycan which apparently no one is. ;) But trust me all in good time my loyal readers. With that said this chapter id more like filler, rather than a continuation of the last, just to tie up some lose ends. I mean if there is one thing I can't stand it's holes in the plot or when the Creator/Author reviles something that never gets mentioned again! (Yes, Star Vs the Forces of Evil; I am still mad at you!)

Sorry had to get that off my chest.

With that said please enjoy!

* * *

 **(Back with Icarus...)**

He expected his father to be angry with him, or at the very least be disappointed that his trip to Earth Realm bared no fruit.

However, Lord Bares and his mate Victoria seemed to digest the news rather well.

"So, he is undecided." Victoria asked.

"Yes." Icarus answered. "His father seems fine sitting on the fence and letting this play out, but Tad seems to have a score to settle…though he is reluctant to act on his want for revenge." The fire demon added.

"That is because he is a son who knows his place." Bares snapped.

Icarus stiffens, did his father know his true intent? That he planned to betray them both?

No of course not, he had been careful, Bares was just lashing out to show off his authority as always. He assured himself.

"What strikes me as odd is Lucas." Victoria cut in. "If he has been back all this time; why didn't he take back his throne from you when he had a chance?"

Bares had been pondering the same thing, and the conclusion he was drawn to was not a pleasant one. "He must think things are going to play out in his favor." He answered bitterly.

"You mean Cipher in that welp will beat us?" Victoria laughed. "Impossible!"

"His behavior says otherwise." Icarus challenged, knowing good and well it would anger them.

And that's what he wanted.

He wanted them to be blind with rage, after all it would make his plans run much more smoothly.

"No Star Child has ever reached their full potential." Victoria snapped. "And do you know why?"

Icarus smiled. "Surprise me." He challenged.

"Because they are a failed experiment!" Victoria hissed. "And honestly if you ask me Time Baby should have known better. Humans are useless, they don't even know what to do with that kind of power!"

The very dimension around them began to shake and quake as his voice became louder and louder.

"Victoria…" Bares implied softly but with no less authority.

Victoria stops, as if suddenly remembering herself. "Right of course." She takes a deep breath and continues in a softer manner. "The point is This child will be a failure like all the rest, and your job is to make sure that happens."

"How?" Icarus asked.

"You and Cipher were once close." Victoria suggested. "Find a way back into his inner circle, form a wedge between him and this child, make sure he doesn't get to use him to increase his power."

"Father?" Icarus looked to Bares waiting for his input.

Bares nods. "Separately the two pose no threat to us, but as a dream demon Bill is a force that should not be taken lightly. If he consumes the child the outcome could turn in his favor."

Icarus couldn't believe his ears, they wanted him to pretend to betray them. Again, Icarus wonders if they know he actually plans to do just that? Or if this was simply fate throwing him a bone. "I…understand." He manages to say.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Victoria hissed. "Time is of the essence!"

Icarus looked to his father once more…his expression questioning.

Bares however nodded approval.

Icarus bowed before turning to leave.

Bares did not speak until he was out of sight. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"Darling I'm only looking out for our best interest." Victoria assured him. "See this as a test, a test of where his true loyalties lie.

"He is my son." Bares reminded him.

"A child from a human mother." Victoria reminded him. "And if it's your legacy your worried about that don't be." She assured him. "Second born or not our child will be a godling and far stronger than that brat will ever be."

Icarus who had stopped by the archway of the throne room to listen was enraged by her words, but his father's response does little to calm the flames.

"I certainly hope you know what you are doing, because if you ruin this for me." Bares warned.

"Love we are in this together." Victoria assured him." "We are mates; my legacy should be your legacy, besides Icarus is nothing but a disappointment." She reasoned. "A true legacy would at lest try to overthrow you. Where is his demon pride?!"

Bares nodded. "Perhaps you are right, having a mere demon with a human heritage succeed us would not do well for our image."

Icarus backed away at those words, his father had done many things to him. Treated him like dirt, and verbal assaulted him for his every decision. But this…

Never had Bares disowned him as his son.

Did he calm him a lousy son, yes but he was always his son, his legacy.

And now Victoria had taken that away from him.

It was an act that only ensured his decision of betrayal.

If Victoria wanted him to form a wedge between the enemy than he would, however unfortunately for her the enemy was not Bill and The Star Child but her…

Her and his father.

All he needed was the perfect goons to carry out the task, and just like that one made her presence known.

"What's the matter dearie? Life on the top of the food chain not playing out the way you had hopped?"

Icarus stopped as one of Cipher's lackies Pyronica stepped out of the shadows. "Not really." He admitted. "But than again at least I don't have it as bad as you." He said slyly. "How does it feel going from top bitch to maid?"

Pyronica who had been holding a dustpan and broom threw them down in disgust. "We gave him Cipher and this is how he treats us?" She snapped.

"Can you blame him?" Icarus asked. "You betrayed one King, whose to say you won't betray him."

"If he wanted my loyalty he should have made servitude worth my while." Pyronica argued. "Even Cipher understood that."

"So, you're missing the old boss?" Icarus asked playfully.

"Depends." Pyronica said looking around carefully. "What are you planning to do with the information?"

"What I do best." Icarus mused as his hands became engulfed with flames. "Start a fire, interested?"

Pyronica smiled her usual wicked smile. "I may know a few party animals that would love to take you up on that offer."

"Good." Icarus smile widen. "Because we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	16. Questioning Fate

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : Okay my readers I know I do this often but updates are going to be quiet scares for a while. For those of you who don't know I am expecting a little bundle of joy soon! And learning how to be a mom takers top priority. With that said I am trying to get ahead of the curve by pumping out as many chapters as possible. And since this series will be ending with story {plus 2 one shots I plan to finish it this week!}

So without further delay thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back to Bill...)**

To say he was seeing the kid in a different light than before was the understatement of the year…no the century.

Dipper Pines, the snot nose brat who had defeated him not once, but twice was the creator of the multiverse! It should be impossible, not to mention there was the whole time thing, Dipper was born way after time began, but thanks to the possibility of time travel Bill had no problem dismissing that one fact.

Still, this new information breed more questions than answers within the demon. And as much as he hated it he found that Malia was right. All the crap he had put the kid through could have royally screwed up the future. And he never once apologized!

The kid had saved his life! The least he could do was thank him, but he hadn't even done that!

"Bill?" Dipper asked. The dream demon had been staring at him since they left the dreamscape.

"Did you get what you needed?" The Oracle, Mekhi asked him.

Dipper isn't quick to answer, "Well he definitely gave me something to think about." He admitted. "What about you?" He asked looking to Bill.

"Uh yeah plenty." Bill looked down and noticed they were still holding hands, he pulls his away quickly. "Look I'm gonna go clear my head…" he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Bill?" Dipper asked.

"I just need to think." He said. "Meet me out side when you're done." He added. "We've got training and believe me kid you need it."

"Aren't you gonna ask me what he said?" Dipper asked. He had no doubt that Bill knew what he asked. After all the dream demon was never shy about reading his mind.

"Kid you wasted your question on me." Bill said, revealing that he knew exactly what Dipper had asked the lizard. "Whatever he told you I hope it was worth it."

Dipper nodded, he wanted to press the demon further, but he was right; he had to follow up on this. And just as the thought entered his mind Malia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk." She told him.

Dipper nodded. "Not here." He said looking to Mabel.

Mabel nodded. "I'll distract the masses and meet you guys at the spot.

The spot was the roof of the Shack, a place that Dipper still went to clear his head ever since Windy had introduced it to them that first summer all those years ago.

Dipper took the lead as they left the Oracles keep. "Let's go."

Malia followed his lead, her fears swirling around in her mind. She wanted to grab Dipper and run, anything to save him from the road ahead. And yet according to Axolotl this was the way things were to be. Bill would become king, but where did that leave Dipper?

She wish she knew.

The three stopped at the door to see the members of the Order waiting for them.

"Well what did she say?" Manson asked.

"Did you get to speak to Axolotl?" Ford cut in.

"You mean Bill didn't say anything?" Malia asked.

"Like that selfish jerk would bother." Stan snapped.

"He's got a lot to think about." Dipper said in his defense, surprising them all.

"Dipper…" Ford began.

"And so do I." Dipper added quickly. "Look I need to speak with Malia, afterwards I'm starting training with Bill."

"Okay…we…we understand." Ford said, even though he could not begin to comprehend what his great-nephew was going through. Ever since he began to suspect that Dipper was indeed "The Big Dipper" The final Star Child in existence he knew deep down that Dipper would forever be isolated from the rest of mankind.

It was a lot to put on a child's shoulders, and Ford could not help but wonder if Dipper was ready to bare such a heavy burden.

Still, ready or not the time had come for him to prove his worth.

And Ford would do anything to spare him from what was to come, and yet he knew this was a battle that Dipper had to face alone.

And it cut him deeply knowing this.

"So what do you want to know?" Malia asked as they left the facility and entered the Shack.

"I asked Axolotl to tell me what he knew about Bill." Dipper confessed as they climbed up the ladder that led to the roof.

"What did he say?" Malia asked once they got to the roof.

There was a cooler and some lounge chairs where they took a seat.

"Some poem." Mabel answered.

"Well Axolotl is known for being cryptic." Malia said. "If he just told people the future and what was going to happen it could alter time in ways that could spell the end of us all."

"So why give us anything?" Dipper asked.

"Well apparently his creator wanted us to have a guide." Malia said. "Someone who could help us get through the impossible times, like now."

"Well I wish he was clearer." Dipper said.

"What did he say?" Malia asked again.

"Something about trees, and triangles, and fire." Mabel said.

" _Sixty degrees that come in threes._

 _Watches from within birch trees._

 _Saw his own dimension burn._

 _Misses home and can't return._

 _Says he's happy. He's a liar._

 _Blame the arson for the fire._

 _If he wants to shirk the blame,_

 _He'll have to invoke my name._

 _One way to absolve his crime._

 _A different form, a different time."_

The two girls just stared at him as he recited the poem word for word.

Dipper blushed when he finished. "What? I have a good memory."

"Well I'm not sure." Malia said. "But the 'Sixty degrees that come in threes.' Part is probably just referring to Bill's Demon form. Which is a triangle, and from what I've heard he uses birch trees to spy on people."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah I think Ford says that in one of his Journals." He said now that he thought about it.

"So what about ' _Saw his own dimension burn. Misses home and can't return.'_ " Mabel asked.

"Well after the first time Bill faced Bares; Time Baby locked all demons away in the Nightmare Realm where it soon laid to ruin under Bares' rule." Malia explained. "As for the missing home part, I think that has to do with William's childhood. The life he used to have as a human is gone, and he can never get it back."

"Okay so what about the fire part?" Mabel asked.

"Says he's happy. He's a liar. Blame the arson for the fire." Malia said thinking softly.

"I think that has to do with the fact his father tricked him into burring his grandpa alive." Dipper said without thinking. "Bill says he's happy with his life as a demon, but he's obviously not, and yet it's not really his fault he turned out that way."

"He told you about that?" Malia asked stunned.

Dipper nodded. "I think it really messed him up."

"It did." Malia said. "But while you're right about Bill's feelings about being a demon, I think the fire is a metaphor. Bill may not have started the fire that destroyed his life, but he didn't add water to the flames either." Malia revealed. "Bill chose to let that moment define him, he chose to play his father's game and embrace his demon half thinking he could remain human. But somewhere along the way he lost sight of what mattered. In this sense Bill is the arsonist, he started the fire. In the end he is responsible for his own actions."

"Poor Bill." Mabel said. "I mean I know he's bad, and what he did was wrong; but it's like he wasn't given a chance to be anything else."

"He wasn't." Malia said. "Not really."

So what about the rest?" Dipper asked.

"The rest has to do with the now." Malia said. "'If _he wants to shirk the blame,_ _He'll have to invoke my name.'_ _Axolotl saying that if Bill wants a second chance at life he'll need to call on him, which Bill admitting doing before we went to speak with the oracle. '_ _One way to absolve his crime._ _A different form, a different time.'_ _"_

 _"_ _So that different form must be the human form he's in now." Mabel said. "And that time is now."_

"Or the new form can be whatever he's meant to become after Bares is defeated." Malia revealed.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Look Dipper I was right about Bill's father." Malia revealed. "Axolotl told me Bill becomes King of the Multiverse, he gets exactly what he wants."

"So where does that leave Dipper?" Mabel asked the obvious.

"I don't know." Malia answered honestly. "I mean Axolotl said all was well, and this ending was a good thing for us."

"So we succeed!" Mabel exclaimed. "We change Bill for the better."

"Yeah but at what cost?" Malia asked.

Dipper stood. "If I have to die to fix things then I will." He said.

"Dipper you are the God of the Multiverse." Malia said. "Not him."

"Yeah well maybe my purpose is to make sure he becomes a King you all deserve." Dipper said.

"Bro." Mabel gives him a stunned look.

"Look Mabel I've done some horrible things." Dipper admitted. "And so has Bill, I'm the only one who can convince him that those things don't define him. That he can still turn his life around. That it's not too late."

"But what about you?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel this is bigger than all of us." Dipper said. "I have believe in what Axolotl said. I have to believe in my heart, and my heart tells me that I have to believe in Bill as our new leader. Because if I don't that means all these horrible things that he's suffered, that I've suffered, that we've al suffered was just bad luck. I want to believe that fate isn't just a roll of the dice, it has to have reason. Otherwise why do we even try?"

"Everything happens for a reason." Malia said. "I told Axolotl that I still believed that."

"Then let's go." Dipper said. "We've got some training to do."

Malia nodded and followed Dipper back down into the Shack.

Mabel however, found herself frozen to the spot she was currently in. She knew this Bares and his mate were powerful, but never once did she think Dipper could die. For a moment she imagines it and her fist ball up in rage.

No, she already had to go to one funeral for her brother, and she was never going through that…not again.

NOT EVER AGAIN!

 _'_ _Screw fate.'_ She thought. She didn't care if Axolotl knew best, or what fates design was. All she cared about was Dipper. She had failed her brother once, but this time…this time she would protect him.

No matter what!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	17. Notice: Story On Hold

**Author's Note:**

This story is on hold until after the holidays.

Merry christmas and a happy New Year.

 _ **-Direwolfemily**_


	18. Power Struggle

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : And here we are again! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving; thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

"No, no, no!" Bill yelled. "You're doing it all wrong!"

Dipper groaned as he dropped his stance once more; his frustration growing. After his talk with Malia he had joined Bill outside as instructed. And was instantly surprised with a sneak attack from the dream demon.

An attack that was executed with ease, and after getting chewed out for being such an easy target his official training had begun.

And that was two hours ago, and Dipper could practically feel the sweat dripping off of him.

"Seriously you lack basic form!" Bill yelled. "Keep this up and Bares will defeat us in his sleep!"

"I'm trying!" Dipper yelled as he go into his usual stance.

Malia was currently trying to show him how to manipulate the plants around him as a weapon to defend himself against Bill. The demon was currently throwing blue balls of fire at him, and he wasn't being nice about it.

Of course, Malia understood why Bill was being so tough, Bares was no joke; but Dipper was still human, and might need a gentler approach.

"Well try harder!" Bill hissed; sending another blast his way.

Dipper dodged it with ease, but dodging wasn't the point of this lesson, no he was supposed to be countering the demon's attacks with blows of his own.

Icarus couldn't help but cringe from his hiding place a few trees away. If this was the state their savior was in then perhaps he shouldn't have switched sides.

"Not too promising looking is he?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Icarus turned to see Tad's lanky form. "Come to deliver my message?" He asked.

"If you were going to be here, you could have delivered it yourself." Tad told him.

"I wasn't planning to, but my step-mother insisted that I get within the Star Child's inner circle." Icarus explained.

"Isn't that what you were planning in the first place?" Tad asked.

Icarus nodded.

"Think they're on to you?" Tad asked the obvious.

"No, I think they want me to challenge them." He answered. "It proves I'm a worthy legacy."

"And if you are not?"

"Father made it clear that I am a disappointment, he even agreed that maybe my replacement is for the best."

"Ouch." Tad said, half teasing. "Still you should have seen it coming."

Icarus hadn't thought of it but now that he had he supposed Cipher's brother was right. His father was a God now, and like every demon he would want his legacy to be stronger than him, not weaker. No that would make him look weak and tarnish the family name. He laughed and shook his head. "You're right, I shouldn't have been surprised."

"What will you do once he and Victoria are defeated?" Tad asked.

It was a fair question; one he also hadn't put much thought to. "Not sure. I mean I assume your father will want his chair back."

Tad smirked. "Yes, the true king will be returning to the throne."

"That's fine." The fire demon said, surprising him. "Never was going to get it anyways."

"Not with your father being a God and all." Tad agreed.

"So how do you think he'll take you being here?" Icarus asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Knowing him he'll flip out like the drama king he is." Tad said confirming his suspicions.

"Then I might as well accompany you." Icarus decided.

"Now?" Tad asked.

"Why not." Icarus taunted. "Besides he 's probably already aware of us."

Tad nodded and began to make his way towards the Star child.

Meanwhile, Dipper was still trying to move the vines. He tried imagining how Bill had done it earlier with the Lycian. But while the dream demon made it look easy he found his movements stiff and his results lacking.

Bill rolled his golden eyes; at this rate they were in trouble. "Just stop already." He ordered. "Please, it's embarrassing."

"I'm trying okay!" Dipper shouted, gasping for breath.

"that's just it kid." Bill snapped. "You shouldn't have to try." He lectured. "You defeated me at full power!" He remind him. "And now you can't even move vines! What gives."

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Dipper lied turning away.

"Bullshit!" Bill yelled. "You think I haven't noticed?" He snapped. "Ever since I've been back you've been different."

"No, I haven't"

"Distancing yourself, refusing to involve Sixer in your training, spending more time alone. And since when were you and your sister never side by side?"

Dipper clinched his fist. "It's…it's just better this way." He snapped.

"Is it?" Bill challenged. "Cause from where I'm standing it sure don't look that way."

"Just drop it." Dipper warned.

"I don't know." Malia said, finally speaking up. "Bill's right, something is obviously bothering you."

"It won't…." He paused. "It won't make thing better." He said.

"Can't possible make it worse." Bill snapped.

"Look I don't want to talk about it." Dipper yelled.

"Maybe you don't have to." Icarus said, deciding to show himself from the tree above them.

Bill snapped into a defensive stance between him and Dipper. He had been so caught up in their fight he hadn't sense his approach.

"Relax I'm not here for the kid." Icarus assured him. "In fact, I was hoping I could interest you in an offer."

Bill's eyebrow rose. "What kind of offer?"

"Bill." Dipper warned.

"Just curious." He admitted.

"Well what if I told you, hypothetically of course." Icarus said as he jumped down.

"Oh of course." Bill said with a smug.

"That maybe just maybe, the son of certain demon god wanted to cash in on that deal he made with a certain foe."

Bill's eyes narrowed. "I'd say it sounds fishy." He admitted. "Like you're just using it as an excuse to get close to the kid."

"I helped you realize your true potential." Icarus argued. "It's not my fault you couldn't protect her."

Bill growled, the guy had some nerve bringing his mother up at a time like this, but then again Icarus always knew how to get under his skin.

"You owe me Cipher." Icarus went on.

"Fine." Bill insisted. "We plan to kill him, just as I promised. You can leave now."

"Why? So, you can continue to struggle with this." He pointed at Dipper.

"He needs to learn proper form." Malia insisted.

"Seriously?" Icarus laughed. "He beat a dream demon didn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bill answered.

"Then his form isn't the problem." Icarus lectured. "Don't you see? We need to do for him what Malia and I did for you."

Malia's eyes widen. "That might actually work." She insisted.

"What might?" Dipper asked.

But Bill didn't answer, he was thinking it over to himself.

"When Will, I mean Bill was having trouble with his powers we entered his mind through the dreamscape and had him face the problem head on."

Bill nodded. "I met my inner demon while there." He admitted. "It allowed me to come to terms that I could not defeat my father without it."

"So that's what happened." Icarus said.

"I don't know." Dipper said, sounding unsure.

"Well it's either this or talking about it." Bill sapped, and you already said no to that."

"Wait you're considering his idea!" Dipper yelled. "He's the enemy."

"An enemy with an army ready to back you up." Icarus revealed.

"Oh really?" Bill mused. "Let me guess, my old friends miss the endless fun?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Miss me already do they?"

Icarus nodded. "They aren't the only ones who hate how my father is running things." He revealed.

"Bares and his mate will be bringing their own army." Bill reasoned out loud, mostly for Dipper. "It might even the odds if we had a few more demons on our side."

"The Order will never approve." Malia pointed out the obvious.

"Who says they have to know?" Tad asked as he showed up from behind a tree. "We could just show up to help." He reasoned slyly. "You know, if certain people would be willing to give back what they've stolen."

"and what would that be?" Bill asked, regarding his brother coldly.

"My powers!" Tad screamed.

"Seriously?" Bill hissed. "Those aren't back yet?"

"No!" Tad snapped. "They started coming back slowly after you were turned back into a human." He revealed. "But now that you are more demon than human it stopped."

"Why not get father to restore you?" Bill teased.

"As if father would side against you." Tad reasoned. "Now are you going to give it back are not."

Bill shrugged. "Can't say I can." He admitted. "Sure, I'm mostly Demon now but this form is very constricting."

Tad growled. "Either you give me back what's mine or-"

"Or what you'll make me?" Bill snapped.

Tad's eyes glowed purple, a clear warning of the trouble to come. "I'd hate for Bares to find out about all this."

"Father would skin you alive." Bill warned.

"No, he'd see it as a learning experience for you." Tad reasoned. "You kill the enemy, not disarm them."

Bill frowned, now that he thought about it, he was sure Tad was right, their father had always taught him to never let his enemy's get away with their lives. Still, even after what he said about their mother; Bill could never see Tad as anything but his brother. "Fine how about this." He insisted. "Once my powers are fully back I'll grant your request."

"What's the catch?" Tad dared to ask.

"You help me I help you." Bill bargained.

Tad smiled. "Fine, besides looks like you need all the help you can get." He teased.

"We don't need you." Dipper snapped in response.

"Pine Tree." Bill warned. "We don't really have a lot of options here."

"Fine now that, that's settled." Icarus mused. "Let's get this over with." He gestured to Dipper.

"Absolutely not!" Dipper yelled.

"Kid I know you hate the idea." Bill argued. "But take it from me." He said. "It helps."

Dipper crossed his arms in defiance, he knew he was being childish, but he didn't want bunch of demon's poking around in his head. Still, as much as he hated to admit it, they were running out of time. And as they kept reminding him, they were running out of time. He sighed, "Fine, but whatever you see." He said giving Bill a serious glare. "You tell Mabel nothing!"

Bill nodded, he knew something was bothering the kid, and now his words confirmed it.

"We'll stay out here and keep him safe." Icarus assure them.

"Malia." Bill Warned.

"Don't worry, I won't let them out of my sight." She assured him.

Bill nodded and looked to Dipper. "Alright Pine Tree you ready?"

"To let you back in my head?" Dipper asked. "Not really." He admitted.

Bill couldn't blame him, but now was not the time to for doubts. Heck they barely had time for this. Let's do this."

Dipper nodded, and with one final breath they dove into the farthest regions of his mind.

And what they would find there would be far from pleasant.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	19. Into the Mind

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** :

So, without further delay thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

He had forgotten how much he loved this kid's mind.

Sure, Sixer's was like a calm and orderly void, and yes after the havoc of his life; Bill did enjoy the peace and quiet.

Pine Tree's mind, however, was anything but; swirling with ideas, and questions flooding around him. It was a mess, and yet Bill found himself missing the place. Speaking of, where was Pine Tree?

Bill looked around and notice the kid was no where in sight. _'Perfect.'_ He thought as he began to travel down the long hallway before him. Several doors greeted him, but he passed them all. Having been in the kid's head before he knew that whatever was bothering him had to be something new. Something the dream demon hadn't seen before, something that happened after the kid defeated him.

It didn't take him long to find it.

Of course, it helped that the kid was standing right in front of it.

"Pine Tree?" Bill could barely find his voice.

The kid was peering inside the door, tears streaming down his face. "You ruined everything." He whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "We were happy…"

Bill took a step forward and the door flew open, sucking them in.

The scene changes, he and Dipper are standing inside the shack. In front of them Dipper's parents are sitting at the table, muttering to themselves.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opens; Mabel comes rushing in.

"Mom, Dad we did it!" She exclaimed. "We saved him!"

"What are you going on about?" her mother asked. "Saved who?"

"Mom Dad…" A past version of Dipper came walking in, he's relieved to see them.

"Dipper, it is true!" His mother rushes up to him…embracing him.

His father is not as welcoming.

His stunned face turns to horror as he seems to realize what this means.

"John it's Mason, he's come home to us." His wife was crying tears of joy. Any mother in her position would be. A child she had thought she had lost forever had come home. "Everything Mabel said was true."

"Everything?" Johnathan asked. "The monsters, this Bill Cipher."

"It's okay." Mabel said, mistaking his fear for something else. "Dipper stopped him."

"Of course; he did." Their mother praised. " And now that it all over we can forget about this and go back to our lives."

"And all those people who died?" Johnathan asked. "Are we supposed to just forget about them too?"

"Dad that wasn't him!" Mabel yelled. "Bill made him do it."

"No Dipper didn't." His mother looks stunned. "He wouldn't."

"He did!" Johnathan snapped. "As soon as he died the murders just stopped!" He yelled. He than looked to Dipper. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Dipper's face twists to a look of pain, but he says nothing.

"Mason sweetie answer your father." His mother looks up to him hopefully. "Tell him he's wrong."

He wanted to, he really did, but even if he didn't do it directly; he knew it was happening; and even if it was all Bill's fault. Bill had done it with his hands, Dipper's hands were the ones covered in blood.

"Mom…I it was him…he used me." He tried to explain.

His mother pulls away a look of horror on her once relieved face.

"And how do we know he's not using you now?" Jonathan snapped.

"Dad please." Dipper steps towards them.

"No stay away!" His mother screams jumping into her husband's arms.

"Mom…" Dipper pleaded.

"You are no son of ours." Jonathan yelled. "Our boy is dead, you…you stay away from us!"

"Dad stop this now!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel we're leaving now!" Their father grabbed her hand.

"NO!" Mabel pulled away running to her brother's side. "I'm not leaving him."

"You said it yourself; he is not your brother!" Johnathan reminded her. "Not anymore."

"That was before." Mabel said. "But we saved him, please believe me."

Johnathan is quiet for a moment, his eyes meeting Dipper's for an instant before he turns away. "No, my son is dead. I don't know who this is, but it's not him." And with that he walked out of the shack, and out of their lives forever.

"Mabel please come with us." Her mother begged. "I can't lose you too."

"You don't have to lose either of us." Mabel reasoned. "We're right here! Both of us." Mabel looked desperate now, but Dipper could no longer met their gaze, he felt numb.

"I'm sorry." Her mother cried. "I just can't." And then just like that she was gone too.

"Pine Tree I…I'm-" Bill began.

"What? Sorry?" Dipper snapped.

"Yeah." Bill admitted quietly.

"Tell me." Dipper said. "Why are you sorry now?"

"What?" Bill asked confused.

"Why be nice to me, to people, why be nice to any of us? If you have the capacity for kindness than where was it when you forced me to do those terrible things? Where was that kindness when my family was being torn apart!"

"Pine Tree I…" Bill began.

"No, I get to speak now!" Dipper snapped.

Bill stopped. "I didn't know-"

"What, that I felt this way?" Dipper asked. "I told myself that I could ignore what you've done. That it was for the good of everyone if I just let it go, but…I can't" He turned away. "The demon I know is cruel and vile. Our misery is a game to him. And do you know what makes that demon happy? Death and destruction, and blood!"

"I…" Bill tried to cut in, but Dipper wouldn't let him.

"You burned our town with your fire, you trapped Mabel in a bubble, you turned people into stone and made a throne out of them. You are the demon of Chaos and you allow your goons any brutality, people lost their homes, their family…my parents can't even look at me because of you!"

"I'm sorry!" Bill yelled. "I don't know what else to say….it's just back then…I forgot what it was like… you know to be human…"

"And when you're no longer human?" Dipper challenged. "Then what?"

Bill paused; he honestly hadn't given it much thought. What would he do once he was a full demon again? Like he had to ask.

"I guess I'd go back to the way I was… before…" Bill muttered.

"So, nothing has changed?" Dipper scoffed. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Pine Tree…" Bill reached out for him, but Dipper shrugged him off.

"No! I'm done trying Bill, I'm done pretending everything is okay! If it weren't for you my family wouldn't be broken. First Ford and Stan now me and my parents, you even almost took Mabel away from me too!"

"I know!" Bill yelled. "If I could take it back I would." He screamed. "But I can't!"

"Why did I even save you?" Dipper yelled. "You didn't deserve my kindness."

"You saved me because that's who you are kid." Bill reasoned. "That's why you're the Star child and when Time Baby is revived in a thousand years and he sees how well you've run things. He'll see what I already know."

"And what's that!" Dipper challenged.

"That he made the right choice." Bill assured him. "I'm sorry about your parents, maybe one day they'll come around. But if you don't let that go then you're going to lose a lot more."

Dipper knew he was right, but all this Star Child business had caused him so much pain. "I just wish I was normal." He admitted out loud. "Then everything would be as it should be…they'd…still love me."

"I'm sure they do kid." Bill muttered.

"No, they love him." Dipper said. "the kid I use to be. I've changed since our last fight."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Bill admitted. "but its not a bad thing." He told him. "It's called growing up; something we all could use a little bit of. Even me." He admitted. "Look Star Child or not, normal kid or not, everything changes eventually."

"I know." Of course, he knew. How could he not? All his life he had been subject to the cruel hand of change.

"Look I know I've given you no reason to trust me." Bill said. "But I'm not him, not today."

"But you will be." Dipper said. "As soon as this is all over you'll go back to the way you always was. And do you know why?" He asked. "It's because you never change." He said before Bill could answer. "And you never will."

"I can." Bill claimed.

"No." Dipper said as he began to push Bill out of his mind. "I don't think you can."

Bill didn't even try to fight him, and in seconds he opened his eyes to see that he was back in the real world.

"Dipper wait!" Malia yelled as he ran off.

"Let him go." Bill told her. "He needs time to cool down."

"So, how'd it go?" Tad asked in a mocking tone.

"What do you think!" Bill snapped his golden eyes turning red with rage.

"Peachy." Icarus teased.

Bill forced himself to take a deep breath, to calm down. He had to! Because Dipper was right. He hadn't been trying to change, not in the slightest. While Dipper was keeping his promise by actually trying to be a proper god. Bill wasn't even attempting to even pretend to be nice.

The kid was right he hadn't changed, he hadn't changed at all.

"So, I don't get it. Did you fix the problem or what?" Tad asked.

"No." Bill hissed.

"Well get him back over here and well figure it out." Malia insisted.

"It's not that simple." Bill said.

"And why not?" She pressed.

"Because he's not the problem." Bill revealed. "I am."

"What?" Icarus inquired, obviously confused by his confession.

"I promised I'd change, or at least try to." Bill admitted.

"You're kidding." Icarus scoffed. "The brats throwing a fit because you won't stop being mean to him?"

"I destroyed his life Icarus!" Bill growled.

"Oh, my gods you actually feel guilty!" Tad realized. "You're a demon act like it."

How many times had he grew up hearing those words?

Too many to count.

And how many times did he swear he'd never listen?

Every single time!

But this time was different, this time he meant it.

"No." He said. "I am human for now." He reminded his brother. "And even if I wasn't doesn't mean I don't know how to be humane!"

"What are you going to do?" Malia asked before Tad could scowled him again.

"I'm going to keep my promise to Dipper." Bill answered.

"Oh boy." Icarus jeered.

"How?" Malia asked. "He won't even talk to you."

Bill thought for a moment and then he smiled. "By breaking another."

And with that he turned to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Malia yelled.

Bill didn't answer, he was too focused on the task at hand. He had to make this right, and there was only one person who could help him do it.

He could only hope Shooting Star would know what to do.

He had fix this now, before it was too late!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	20. Making an Effort

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : Next Chapter here we go!

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel...)**

She hadn't expected him to admit that he needed help.

Then again that dorito was always doing the lest expected.

"Can you help me?" Bill asked. He had just got done explaining to Mabel everything he had saw, and needless to say; it really bumped her out.

"I didn't even know he felt that way." Mabel muttered. She felt lower than dirt, how could she not see that he was hurting? They were twins for crying out loud! She should be able to feel his emotions as if they were her own. And she used too, but then Dipper changed. She didn't blame him for it; he couldn't help it. Still, she couldn't help but fell bitter; it was like he had left her behind.

"Shooting Star focus!" Bill urged. "The last thing I need is for you to have a mental break down too!"

Mabel shook her head, Bill was right, she needed to focus and keep her promise. This time she would be there for Dipper…No matter what! "Ok if you want Dipper to believe you than you actually have to change." She told him.

"But how?" Bill exclaimed, pacing around the room. The two had retreated to the attic so they could have more privacy.

"You just got to stop caring what people think." Mabel said. "You act this way because you don't want to be seen as weak."

"Easy for you to say." Bill scoffed.

"You just got to change your point of view." Mabel insisted. "Who cares what they think? You always say your better than everyone else, so why let their opinion weigh you down?"

"I'm a demon I have to-" Bill snapped, but Mabel cut in.

"Why because your dad thinks so?" She asked.

"Everyone thinks so!" Bill yelled. "Everyone thinks demons should act this way."

"I don't." Mabel said.

Bill stopped.

"Just the fact that you came to me for help proves you're different." Mabel reasoned.

"That's only because I'm half human right now." Bill said. "It was always easy for me when I was, but I'm going to change back eventually."

"What if you didn't?" Mabel asked.

"What do you mean if I didn't?" Bill snapped. "I will." He declared. "It's the natural order of things."

"No last time you went demon because you allowed it." Mabel said.

"She told you about that?" Bill asked.

Mabel nodded. "All you need is a reason to stay human." She reasoned. "like your love for your mom." Suddenly her eyes widen, and she screeched!

"What?" Bill exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance. "Is it Sheba!"

"No that's it!" Mabel screamed. "I know how to keep you human."

"What?" Bill asked. "How?"

"Love!" She exclaimed.

Bill couldn't help it, he burst out into a fit of laughter. "Love?" He scoffed. "Sorry to break it to you Shooting Star, but this isn't one of your love novel's or romance movies." He told her. "Love does not conquer all."

"You asked me for help." Mabel said. "And this will work, I just know it."

Bill bit his lip, as much as he hated to admit it, her logic was solid. His mother's death broke his heart and enraged him so much that he turned into a full demon. So logically if he found love a part of him would stay human. And if he stayed partly human then all of his efforts wouldn't be for nothing.

He could change for the better and stay that way; for good.

"All we have to do is find the perfect match for you." Mabel said as she pulled out her match making scrapbook. "Man, I haven't used this in a while." She said, coughing as dust rose from the pages. "Let's see…someone who is good for you."

"This is silly." Bill said. "Besides even if I was interested in someone." He added. "who would go for a guy like me?"

Mabel froze, there was something about his wording that struck her as odd, and then it clicked. "You already like someone!" She declared.

"What?" Bill scoffed. "As if I would find any of you humans attractive."

Mabel gave him a knowing look. "Spill."

"Stop getting so excited." He warned. "It's not like that. I just started…seeing them differently is all."

She gasped. "Is it Malia!"

"What? NO!" Bill shouted showing obvious distaste. "We're just friends Shooting Star…gross."

"Well if not her than…who else could you be looking at differently?" Shev asked.

"For someone who claims to be a master of love you're really clueless." Bill pointed out. He picked up the picture of her and Dipper from the dresser.

Mabel bit her lip, his expressing as he looked at it had her worried. "Please tell me it's me." She said. "Cause if it's not well this just got a whole lot harder."

"And if it is you?" Bill asked.

"I'd let you down gently." She admitted.

Bill snickered. "afraid it's not." He admitted.

Mabel looked thoughtfully at him and then spoke. "You know I can see it." She admitted.

"Oh really?" Bill asked not convinced.

"Sure." She said. "You're a Cipher, master of puzzles and stuff. And Dipper loves a good riddle. You like to have fun, and Dipper is more of the serious type. Opposites attract." She reasoned.

"Not that it matters." Bill said. "Pine Tree hates me, and I can't say I blame him."

"You just have to put forth some effort." She reasoned. "You're afraid."

"Am not!" Bill lied.

Mabel sighed. "It's okay." She said. "I get it, you lost once already, but if you want this to work then you have to let your guard down. Don't hide the broken parts that we need to see."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"If you want to love Dipper than you have to love yourself." Mabel reasoned. "If you can't even love yourself as a person. How can Dipper expect you to love anyone?"

Bill hadn't thought of it that way, but she was right, He hated his true self so much that he hid behind a façade; hiding his pain by being the life of the party."

"Like I said." He muttered. "It's not love, it's just…"

"Maybe it's not love, yet." Mabel said. "You have these feelings, but you don't know how far it will go." She rationalized.

"Even if you're right." Bill snapped. "I'll never know cause he won't talk to me!"

"Actions speak louder than words." Mabel said.

"Yeah show him I'm actually changing." Bill whined. "But how?"

"I can't give you the answer." Mabel said. "If you really want this to work than you have to come up with this on your own. Otherwise he'll never believe you'll capable of thinking of a kind thought, much less following it through."

Again, she was right, he knew this; but he also knew that Dipper maybe right too.

What if he was incapable?

"An act of kindness." He muttered thoughtfully. "well we are in the middle of a crises." He reasoned.

"yes." Mabel nodded.

"people are being forced to evacuate." He went on to himself. "maybe i can help with that."

"bill that's perfect!" Mabel exclaimed. "now how do you plan to do that?"

Bill shrugged. "let's go find out." He decided.

Mabel grabbed a paper and pin. I should probably tag along and access your er…progress."

"And by that you mean come along and make sure my efforts don't go up in flames. Literally." Bill stated.

"Yeah." Mabel admitted sheepishly.

Bill shrugged, he should be insulted, but she was probably right. "Let's get this over with." He muttered.

"So, you're actually going to go through with this?" Icarus asked, appearing in the open window.

"How long have you been there?" Bill snapped.

"Long enough to hear your embarrassing confessions of love." The other demon teased. "It's cute really."

"CUTE?" Bill snapped.

"Yeah, nice to know somethings never change."

"You think he'd learn since our father made the same mistake." Tad said appearing beside him.

"He didn't love her!" Bill hissed.

"She made him weak." Tad snapped back. "Weakness by any other name is still weakness."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Well get ready to see a whole lot more of it." He warned.

"Seriously?" Tad groaned.

"A deal is a deal." Bill reminded them.

"Never stopped you before." Mabel pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Bill hissed.

"Just stating fact." Mabel mused.

Icarus chuckled. "I like this one, she's fun."

"Let's just get this over with." Bill hissed.

"You two coming?" Mabel asked the other two demons.

"No, they are staying put!" Bill hissed.

"And miss this?" Tad laughed. "Fat chance."

"Stay here." Bill growled. "The kid needs constant protection. With his powers on the frits he's easy prey."

"You mean to leave him with your brother?" Icarus lectured. "What id daddy dearest shows up?"

"Can't you feel it?" Bill asked. "He's already here."

Suddenly a shadowy figure races across the wall, and out the window.

"So, you can sense him now." Tad smiled. "You know if you fail, he's disowning you."

"Please don't tempt me." Bill warned. "Cause that almost sounds worth it."

"You cool with leaving him here?" Icarus said.

"He's not allowed to interfere." Bill reminded him. "Axolotl will terminate him if he does."

"Still can't hurt to have at least one pair of none demon eyes on him." Malia said from the other side of the bed room door.

"Seriously was everyone and their dog eavesdropping on this conversation?" Bill snapped.

"I just want the record to say I told you so!" Malia said as she opened the door. "Now go into town while there are still people to help. I'll watch Dipper."

"Tad stay!" Bill warned.

"Me?" Tad whined. "How come Mr. Fire and Ice gets to go?"

"Cause unlike you he doesn't have to listen to me." Bill countered.

Icarus snickered. "Sucks being the youngest doesn't it."

"I'm leaving." Bill stated. He could careless who followed at this point. He just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper…)**

He couldn't believe he allowed his emotions to get the better of him again. Dipper leaned up against a tall pine tree as he allowed himself to get lost in thought.

Every time Bill was involved Dipper was too rash; he never thought anything through.

He sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at him." He said out loud. He turns then. "Well?" He asked.

Nothing.

"I know you're there." Dipper snapped. He may not have been able to since him back in the Mall, but this time was different. "I can feel you."

Laughter follows his claim. "But can you tell where it's coming from?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, he just wanted to be left alone. "Get lost," He said moving to turn away.

A rock goes flying through the air.

It hits his temple.

"Hey!" Dipper yelped.

"This is the savior the multiverse?" The voice asked. "Our future god?" A scoff. "I'm not impressed.

Dipper clinched his fist; he was tiered of this whole god business. "I'm no god." He admitted.

"Clearly." The voice mused.

The mockery of the voice caused something to snap inside of him. No one ever took him seriously; even the members of the Order, his own protectors thought this was a mistake.

'Maybe they're right." The voice said, reading his mind perfectly. "Maybe you are a mistake."

"Just leave me alone!" his eyes glow blue with rage as he hurtles the nearest object towards the source of his annoyance; using nothing but his mind.

He hits a tree's…shadow

Silence follows.

For a moment Dipper thinks he might have missed.

"Not bad." The voice admits.

Dipper watched as the shadow moves, it distorts in shape, going from the shape of a tree to that of a man's. The Shadow then changes into the man from the Mall.

Bill's father.

Lucas smiles. "Well done, maybe you're not completely helpless."

Dipper instantly went into a fighting stance.

"Very good." Lucas praised; his tone was mocking.

"Don't patronize me." Dipper warned.

"Relax." Lucas said. "Believe it or not; what I am about to do." He sighed. "Will help."

"I doubt it." Dipper argued.

Lucas chuckled. "We shall see."

And with that he lunged.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


End file.
